Naturellement, by Sophie1989 - Traduction
by Elisa's Addictions
Summary: Il s'agit d'une fiction qui suit Owen et Claire directement après la scène finale du film Jurassic World. Attendez-vous à des flashback pré-Jurassic World, car ceux qui me connaisse en tant qu'auteur de fanfic savent que c'est mon style :) - /!\ Ceci est une traduction d'une fiction anglaise écrite par Sophie1989 !
1. Tâche de café & première impression

**Résumé :** Il s'agit d'une fiction qui suit Owen et Claire directement après la scène finale du film Jurassic World. Attendez-vous à des flashback pré-Jurassic World, car ceux qui me connaisse en tant qu'auteur de fanfic savent que c'est mon style :) - BY _Sophie1989_

 **Disclaimer de la Traductrice :** Je tiens à souligner le fait que cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que traduire l'œuvre de _Sophie1989_ que j'ai énormément apprécié afin de la partager avec vous, lecteurs français.

 **P.S** : Cette fiction a plusieurs chapitres et n'est actuellement pas encore terminée. Elle a, à l'heure où j'écris ce texte, 25 chapitres. Vous comprendrez donc que je vais mettre un moment à rattraper tout ça mais je vais tenter de faire vite.

 **P.S.2** : Si certain d'entre vous parle anglais ou, du moins, le comprends, n'hésitez pas à vous rendre sur son profil et à lire d'autre de ses fanfictions.

 **/!\ Cette fiction comprends plusieurs flashback, pour que cela ne soit pas une source de confusion, ils seront délimités et en italiques.**

* * *

 **Naturellement,**

 _Naturally_.

OoOoOoO

 _Écrit par_ Sophie1989

 _Traduit par_ Lilly.

OoOoOoO

 **Chapitre 1 :**

 _ **Tâche de café et première impression.**_

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » L'entendit-il lui demander, le ton de sa voix correspondait à la façon dont elle avait l'air : fatiguée. Non, _épuisée_. Incertain. Ses cheveux roux, qui étaient autrefois méticuleusement lissés et coiffés, étaient à présent en pagailles autour de son visage, emmêlé et brillant à cause de l'humidité. Sa peau de porcelaine était éraflée et sale. Et il regarda dans ses yeux vert qui brillaient des larmes qu'elle contenait à l'intérieur d'elle.

« On devrait probablement rester ensemble. Question de survie. » Il regarda son visage s'adoucir alors qu'il lui adressait un petit sourire accompagné d'un petit clin d'œil, avant de tourner sur sa gauche et d'avancer très lentement jusqu'aux portes ouverts du hangars dans lequel ils étaient. Tout autour d'eux il y avait les survivants de l'Isla Nubla, l'île qui avait jouer le rôle de maison pour l'un des plus grand parc à thème de l'histoire : Jurassic World. Il sera maintenant célèbre pour d'autres raisons. Il attendit, jetant un œil par-dessus son épaule droite, sachant qu'elle allait suivre, et bien sûre, il la vit, regard furtivement ses pieds alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur son visage. Elle tourna sur sa droite et commença à avancer doucement vers les portes ouvertes du hangars, là où il se trouvait. Il savait qu'elle aimerait sa réponse.

Il osa regarder à sa droite, alors qu'elle avançait timidement avec lui. Il se rendit soudain compte que lorsqu'elle lui avait demandée ce qu'ils allaient faire maintenant, elle avait parlé si doucement que cela ne correspondait pas du tout avec l'autoritaire Claire Dearing qui s'était pointé à son bungalow vingt heures auparavant. La poignée de fois où elle lui avait posée une question auparavant, ça lui avait été aboyer à tel point que cela lui apparaissait comme un ordre, ou alors àa lui avait été dit avec un ton si sarcastique ou désapprobateur que c'était comme si elle posait une question rhétorique sachant qu'aucune des réponses qu'il pourrait lui donner serait assez bien. Oui, cette fois c'était différent. Elle lui avait sincèrement posé une question parce qu'elle n'avait vraiment aucune idée de quoi faire. Et elle avait utilisée le mot « _on_ ». Comme s'ils étaient une équipe. Comme si, étant donnée qu'ils avaient traversés tellement de choses ensemble ces vingt dernières heures, il était impossible d'imaginer les vingt prochaines en étant séparés.

Il sentit son regard sur lui, le sourire toujours fixé à ses lèvres. Un sourire fatigué. Mais tout de même, c'était un sourire. Et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il ne détourna pas le sien au moment où ils se rencontrèrent.

* * *

 _Owen se glissa jusqu'à la machine à café et attrapa un gobelet très bien empilé. Alors qu'il appuyait sur le bouton pour un latté, il prit un moment pour regarder la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait et les personnes qui l'entourait. Il se sentait mal à l'aise en présence d'autant d'individu aussi bien habillé. Si il possédait un costume, il l'aurait probablement porté. Ah de qui se moquait-il ? Il glissa deux sachets de sucre dans la poche de son pantalon._

 _Deux ans auparavant, il avait été approché par Simon Misrani, un prospère homme d'affaires. Un homme d'affaires millionnaire, qui avait entendu le nom d'Owen par le supérieur de se dernier au temps où il était militaire. Misrani avait offert à Owen l'opportunité de quitter l'armée en faveur de son actuel entreprise commerciale en plein essor, le seul monde entièrement dédié à un Parc de Dinosaures. Owen avait bien évidemment déjà entendu parlé de Jurassic World. Pour qui n'était-ce pas le cas ? C'était l'un des plus célèbres et des plus grands parc d'attraction jamais créé. Misrani lui avait offert l'opportunité de devenir le premier entraîneur de Raptor au monde._

 _Owen était sceptique au départ, ayant toujours pensé que les animaux ne devraient pas être entraîner et dressé pour le divertissement, mais après plusieurs autres rencontres, après avoir regarder plusieurs plans et d'échéanciers, et après que Misrani lui ai donné sa parole que le parc avait d'avantage un but éducatif, il avait accepté de prendre le job. Il était vraiment bien payé, et Owen avait accepté le poste à ses propres conditions. Il ne voulait pas vivre dans l'un des appartements chics dans le parc. Et il avait son mot à dire lorsqu'il s'agissait des Raptors. Simon Misrani avait accepté ses conditions, et trois mois plus tard Owen avait emménagé à l'Isla Nublar, prêt à relevé son nouveau défi._

 _Deux ans étaient passés depuis, et Owen avait un petit bungalow sympa prêt de l'un des nombreux lacs situé à l'écart du parc, qu'il avait conçut lui-même et que son patron avait financé. Il avait un camion solide, un bon compte épargne, et un job qu'il aimait. Pas mal pour seulement trente ans. Le seule inconvénient à son travail était que, peu importe la fréquence, il devait assister aux réunions avec les gestionnaires du parc. Et les investisseurs. Réunions auquel il forçait souvent son commandent en second, Barry, à aller. Cette fois, cependant, Misrani avait insisté pour que Owen et Barry soient tous les deux présent à cette réunion obligatoire. C'était la plus grande réunion de l'année visiblement, avec des managers, des coordinateurs, des investisseurs, et les têtes de chaque attraction rassemblés pour parler de l'année écoulé et de comment devra être l'année suivante. Les Raptors étaient les seuls dinosaures qui étaient pleinement développés et qui n'étaient pas censés être prêt à être montré au publique. Leur nature imprédictible signifiait que les entraîner était un plus grand défi que Simon, et même Owen lui-même, ne l'avaient anticipés._

 _À présent Owen se tenait dans une grande salle classe, devant la machine à café, et il avait repéré Misrani à l'autre bout de la pièce, parlant au milieu d'hommes âgés, et se présentant visiblement à une femme grande avec des cheveux court et sombre, suivie par une femme plus jeune qui lui serra la main avec un doux sourire. Owen se figea, son cœur manquant un battement, alors que ses yeux restaient bloqués sur la femme aux longs cheveux roux relevé en un chignon élaboré à l'arrière de sa tête._

 _Il savait qui était la première femme. Letitia Karelia était la féroce Gestionnaire des Biens et des Opérations Principales du Parc qui contrôlait au jour le jour tout ce qui se passait au parc tout en gardant un œil sur l'état d'avancement des actifs anciens et nouveaux. Elle portait toujours du noir avec du rouge à lèvres rouge sang, ses cheveux court et noirs avait toujours la même allure et ne bougeaient jamais d'un . Les membres du staff lui avaient trouvés un surnom 'Cruella', bien qu'elle ne le savait pas. Elle avait quarante ans passé, peut-être cinquante, ce qui confirmait ce que tout le monde suspectait, ses cheveux étaient teints. La seconde femme, Owen ne l'avait jamais vus auparavant. Elle semblait avoir à peine trente ans, comme lui, et bien qu'elle était entourée d'un tas de personne, elle semblait confiante, Owen avait toujours été doué pour lire le langage du corps. Elle était terrifiée. Elle était certainement nouvelle. Son petit visage était souligné par une jolie robe blanche et une veste blanche. Ses pieds enveloppés dans des talons blancs ne laissant apparaître que les orteils. Il sourit pour lui-même, roulant des yeux alors qu'il se retournait vers la machine à café, attrapant un nouveau gobelet et appuyant sur le bouton 'mocha'. Si cette femme était du genre à porter du blanc dans un parc d'attraction tel que celui-là, il imaginait que ça ne resterait pas blanc longtemps. À moins qu'elle soit l'une de ces femmes qui reste derrière un écran d'ordinateur et qui refuse de sortir sur le terrain._

 _Owen plaça un couvercle sur chaque café, attrapa un agitateur et se retourna pour rejoindre son collègue et ami, Barry, qui avait été acculé par un investisseur qui était fasciné par les Raptors. Le cœur d'Owen s'arrêta alors qu'il entrait en collision avec quelqu'un, renversant les cafés sur lui-même et la personne en question. Et, à sa consternation, c'était la belle rouquine qu'il avait vu à l'autre bout de la pièce plus tôt. Elle était clairement venu chercher un café. Il rit étrangement, s'attendant à ce qu'elle en fasse de même, après tout elle avait l'air plutôt sympathique. Mais le visage de la jeune femme tourna au rose, et elle sembla livide, alors que sa robe autrefois blanche était maintenant tâché d'un mélange de mocha/latté._

 _« C'est quoi ça ! » Hurla-t-elle, énervé. Owen fut si surprit par sa réaction qu'il en perdit ses mots. « Sérieusement ? Ça vous fais rire ? Quel âge avez-vous ?! » Il la regarda sortir de la pièce telle une tornade, décidant d'ignorer les regards amusés que les gens lui lançaient sur son passage, un en particulier étant celui de Barry, secouant sa tête d'incrédulité en direction d'Owen qui se tenait toujours au même endroit, gelé sur place, ricanant en tenant toujours ses deux gobelet présentement vides dans ses mains._

 _Les hommes refirent leurs café, et alors qu'ils y plaçaient un couvercle Mr Misrani invita le groupe à s'asseoir devant la petite estrade sur laquelle il se tenait. Alors que la rpésentation avançait, Owen commença à perdre tout intérêt, les présentations en diaporamas n'avaient jamais été sa forme d'éducation favorite. Ses yeux furent attirés sur le côté de la pièce, et il regarda la jeune femme s'avancer jusqu'au premier rang de l'audience, lançant une petite excuse à Mr Misrani qui acquiesça en réponse avant de reprendre. Elle s'assit à côté de Letitia, semblant porter une nouvelle robe blanche. Enfin, Owen présumait qu'elle était nouvelle. Étant donné que celle-ci était également blanche. Alors c'était un vrai mystère, l'avait-elle nettoyé dans les toilettes ou simplement changé de robe. Il pouvait presque entendre l'exclamation de désapprobation de la femme plus âgé de là où il était assit._

 _La présentation fut ennuyant et Owen ne se sentit pas plus avancer qu'avant que celel-ci ne commence, principale parce qu'il pensait que la plupart des informations n'avaient pas d'effet sur lui, son équipe, ou ses Raptors. La seule chose qu'il savait à présent était que la magnifique rouquine qu'il avait littéralement percuté plus tôt s'appelait Claire, et comme il l'avait présumé au départ était bel et bien nouvelle au parc. Elle avait été engagée comme commandante en seconde pour Letitia. Sa présentation avait été beaucoup plus lisse que celle de Misrani, ce qui confirma à Owen qu'elle était probablement de ceux cachés derrière un ordinateur. Ce qui était souvent le cas._

 _Bien que renverser du café sur elle n'était pas sa technique normale pour approcher une femme, grâce à cela, il n'y avait pas moyen que Claire ne se rappelle pas qui il était. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'il n'était en aucun cas nerveux à aller lui parler à la fin de la présentation. Il se fraya un chemin à travers le groupe constitué d'homme d'entreprise qui parlaient du parc, de ses attractions, et de son potentiel pour l'innovation et les profits. Il vit son regard sur lui alors qu'il s'approchait, et l'homme qui lui parlait termina poliment sa phrase et s'éloigna._

 _Owen remarqua que Claire avait croisé les bras, le regardant de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut, alors qu'il s'arrêtait devant elle avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle souriait de nouveau, doucement, comme elle le faisait lorsqu'elle regardait Mr Misrani parler au milieu des gentlemans âgés et à Letitia, avant l'accident du café._

 _« J'espère que vous ne vous apprêtez pas à renverser d'avantage de café sur moi. » Sa voix était teinté de sarcasme et Owen ne put s'empêcher de rire avant de lever innocemment les mains, indiquant qu'il ne tenait aucune boisson chaude cette fois. Son expression ne changea pas, mais elle haussa les sourcils en reconnaissance de l'absence de gobelets à café._

 _« Je suis vraiment désolé pour ça. » Il remarquait bien qu'elle voulait sourire. Il pouvait même voir les coins de sa bouche tressauter. Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle était quelqu'un de têtu et un véritable défi. « Je suis Owen, en fait. »_

 _Owen tendit sa main, et Claire l'attrapa, la secouant fermement avant de répondre par son propre prénom. La façon dont elle prononça son nom plaça Owen dans une sorte de transe. Sa voix était ferme et claire, avec chaque mot si parfaitement prononcés qu'il imaginait qu'elle avait probablement prit quelques cours d'énonciation. Ou qu'elle était la plus jeune sœur d'une fratrie conséquente et que, par conséquent, elle devait s'affirmer._

 _« Écoute, normalement je ne fais pas ça... » Commença Owen, basculant lentement son poids d'un pied sur l'autre. Ses sourcils se soulevèrent à nouveau et il pensa l'avoir vu rouler des yeux._

 _« Bien sûr que non... » L'interrompit-elle. Elle semblait pas le moins du monde impressionné, mais elle souriait toujours, alors il rit légèrement, continuant là où il s'était arrêté : « Puis-je m'excuser vous offrant un café ? »_

 _« Le café est gratuit ici. » Elle était tranchante, si tranchante qu'Owen roula des yeux._

 _« Bien, puis-je vous offrir à déjeuner dans ce cas ? »_

 _« C'est un buffet gratuit aujourd'hui. » Elle adorait ça, Owen le voyait bien, alors que le sourire c'était encore élargit._

 _« Bien, puis-je vous offrir à dîner alors ? Pour dire que je suis désolé. » Il put dire qu'elle adorait ses propres réponses, son sourire grandit encore un peu plus alors que le ton de la voix d'Owen était teinté d'exaspération. Il n'était jamais tombé sur une fille qui le faisait ramer pour l'inviter à sortir auparavant et il appréciait le défi. Il regarda la jeune femme hausser les épaules mais acquiescer._

 _« Ouai, d'accord. Quel est votre email ? » Elle chercha dans son sac à main pour en sortir un large journal mais s'arrêta quand Owen rit :_

 _« Je n'ai pas d'email. Je n'ai même pas internet ! »_

 _« Numéro de téléphone ? » Owen secoua négativement la tête en réponse à sa question alors qu'il regardait le sourire de Claire se faner et elle roula des yeux. « D'accord, eh bien, quand voulez-vous m'emmener dîner ? »_

 _« Je pensais à ce soir ? »_

 _« Ce soir ? » Owen eut le sentiment qu'elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement la spontanéité, et la rouquine déstabilisée tourna les pages de son journal jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive au jour présent. « Je... oui... Je serais libre vers 19h. »_

 _« 19h ce sera. » Owen vit la femme écrire son nom dans son journal avec son stylo à plume, avant de le regarder de nouveau de ses yeux vert._

 _« Où irons-nous ? »_

 _« Je pensais qu'on pourrait simplement se rejoindre à un bar et voir où la soirée nous conduira ? » Il tenta de réprimer un rire au regard d'horreur que Claire lui adressa à l'idée d'un rencard spontané. Il continua, espérant ne pas la faire changer d'avis, « D'accord, eh bien, on pourrait se rejoindre sur les quais ? Vous prenez bien le ferry venant de Rica, n'est-ce pas ? »_

 _« Euh... » Elle ne semblait pas aussi sûr de sa réponse qu'elle ne l'était dans tout ce qu'elle avait dit jusqu'à présent, et Owen se demanda si elle vivait sur l'Isla Nublar comme lui. Mais avant de pouvoir lui poser la question, Letitia appela son nom de derrière plusieurs hommes d'affaires, demandant à la jeune femme de la suivre. Alors Claire regarda à nouveau Owen avec un petit sourire : « Je vous vois donc aux quais pour 19h, Owen. » Et sur ce, la rouquine s'éloigna d'Owen, dont le sourire était devenu rêveur, ses mots comme une douce musiques à ses oreilles et apaisant son cerveau._

* * *

 **Message de l'auteur :**

Eh bien, j'espère que vous avez appréciés ce premier chapitre. Je ne suis pas sûre de la longueur que fera cette fiction mais j'ai déjà écris quelques chapitres donc je posterais fréquemment si la demande est là alors n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis dans des reviews si vous le pouvez:) Bisous.


	2. Rocking-chair, vin & étoiles

**/!\ Rappel : Chaque chapitre contient des flashbacks, afin que ce soit plus claire ils seront délimités et en italique.**

* * *

 **Naturellement,**

 _Naturally_.

OoOoOoO

 _Écrit par_ Sophie1989

 _Traduit par_ Lilly.

OoOoOoO

 **Chapitre 2 :**

 _ **Rocking-chair, vin et étoiles.**_

Le couple passa les portes du hangar, clignant des yeux lorsque le soleil lécha leurs peaux sales de ses rayons. Rester ensemble était vraiment parfait pour Claire, cependant que pourraient-ils faire maintenant ? Maintenant qu'ils avaient l'opportunité de partir pour la journée, que feraient-ils ? Chaque fois qu'elle clignait des yeux, son corps lui hurlait de s'allonger, de lui donner la chance de se reposer. Elle n'avait plus ses neveux avec elle. Elle n'avait plu besoin d'être forte pour eux. Et maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus à être forte pour eux, elle pouvait être forte pour elle-même. Excepté... qu'il ne lui restait plus aucune force. Elle pouvait simplement se tenir debout sur ses deux pieds, mais elle ne pouvait même pas lever la main pour protéger ses yeux du soleil et regarder autour d'eux.

Elle sentie qu'on lui prenait la main, et elle leva les yeux sur Owen à sa gauche qui serra légèrement sa main dans la sienne. À sa surprise elle laissa échapper un lourd soupire frémissant, réalisant qu'il se sentait comme elle. Bien sûr, ils avaient l'autre pour le moment, mais ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de quoi faire, ou où aller. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux lorsqu'une voix s'éleva derrière eux :

« Alors c'est lui _le_ Owen dont j'ai entendue parler ? » Claire roula des yeux alors qu'elle reconnu la voix qui appartenait à sa grande sœur Karen, les rejoignant avec ses fils et son mari.

« Tout dépend de ce que vous avez entendu. » Claire ne put s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau à la réponse d'Owen. Elle n'aurait jamais osée répondre ainsi à une question rhétorique posée par un étranger, mais c'était bien le style d'Owen. Ce qui était étrange c'était qu'il fut un temps, probablement pas plus de dix heures auparavant en réalité, où une réponse telle que celle-ci l'aurait réellement ennuyée. Mais à présent, en le regardant, Claire ne put trouver une seule chose qu'elle changerait à propos d'Owen Grady. Pas une seule. Et elle comprit à la façon dont sa sœur souriait avidement en les regardant se tenir la main qu'elle voulait absolument tout savoir à propos de ce nouvel homme.

« Simplement que tu es le petit-ami de Claire. » Claire se sentie rougis alors qu'elle remarqua Owen se tourner vers elle avec surprise, mais elle ne le regarda pas, à la place elle haussa les sourcils en direction de Karen. Sa grande sœur roula des yeux, se tournant vers ses fils et les attrapant chacun sous un bras avec amusement : « Oh les garçon, vous avez inventés tout ça ? » Les garçons levèrent les mains en signe d'innocence, regardant à présent avec incrédulité leur tante qui tenait toujours la main de l'homme qui l'avait aider à les maintenir en vie jusqu'ici. « Elle a dit que c'était son petit-ami ! » Se défendit Zach.

« Non, ce n'est pas entièrement vraie... » Répliqua rapidement Claire, levant sa main libre pour empêcher ses neveux de dire quoi que ce soit de plus alors qu'ils étaient de nouveau enlacés par leur mère. Elle remarqua qu'Owen commençait à sourire devant son embarras, gardant toujours une trace de surprise sur son visage. « … Je ne t'ai simplement pas contredis quand tu l'as appelé mon petit-ami ! » Aussitôt qu'elle eut finit sa phrase, sa sœur roula des yeux à nouveau, et se détourna des garçons pour lever les sourcils en direction de Claire « Oh eh bien, c'est la même chose ! Désolé les garçons. »

« C'est... » Claire arrêta de débattre lorsqu'elle sentie la main d'Owen serrer un peu plus la sienne et elle se tourna vers lui alors qu'il lui sourit, secouant légèrement la tête comme pour lui dire de ne plus s'inquiéter pour ça. Elle se retourna vers sa sœur qui lui tendit une clé en plein visage.

« Clé de chambre. On dirait que tu n'as pas dormis depuis des jours. » Claire l'attrapa avec reconnaissance, inspectant le nom de l'hôtel sur le porte-clés surdimensionné à laquelle la clé était accrochée. Sa sœur continua à parler, bien que l'idée de finalement s'allonger noyait doucement la voix de Karen : « Allez prendre une douche et vous reposer. On est dans la chambre d'à côté alors on pourra se rejoindre plus tard pour dîner. Marché conclu ? » Claire se contenta d'acquiescer avant de sentir Owen la tirer par la main, la dirigeant vers ce qu'elle présumait être l'hôtel.

* * *

 _Claire se sentait horrible. Normalement, lorsque quelque chose était écrit dans son journal, elle s'y tenait. Mais la réunion avec Mr Misrani, Letitia et six potentiels investisseurs s'était éterniser plus qu'elle ne l'avait anticipé ce qui l'avait déjà mit en retard de quarante minutes pour rejoindre Owen. L'homme n'avait pas de téléphone, pas plus que d'internet, alors à part se rendre elle-même aux quais elle n'avait aucun moyen de dire à son rencard qu'elle serait en retard. C'était de sa faute si la réunion avait dû s'arranger aussi vite, elle avait soudain eut une idée pour une zone où les familles ayant des enfants plus jeunes pourraient les emmener pour de l'équitation et des caresses. Cette idée avait retenue l'attention de six investisseurs, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis la lancé du T-Rex avant que le parc ouvre. Mr Misrani fut tellement impressionné par l'initiative de Claire, et de la rapidité avec laquelle elle avait établit un plan d'affaires, qu'il avait insisté pour fixé la réunion en fin d'après-midi afin de garder l'intérêt des investisseurs. Alors Claire, perché sur sa chaise, écoutait les questions que les investisseurs avaient encore, espérant qu'ils en viennent bientôt à bout._

 _Elle avait été dans la position de Gestionnaire des Biens et des Opérations Principales du Parc en second que depuis deux mois à présent et avait finalement commencer à comprendre la routine que l'on attendait d'elle. Letitia la Gestionnaire des Biens et des Opérations Principales du Parc en chef, qui était sympa à sa façon, avait prit l'habitude d'appeler Claire « gamine » bien que la jeune femme avait trente ans. Letita était forte, ferme et strict quand elles étaient entourés par leurs employés, ou même lors des réunions avec de potentiels investisseurs et autres gestionnaires. Mais quand elles étaient seules toutes les deux, la plus âgés des deux femmes avait donnée à Claire des conseils sur comment gagner le respect de son équipe, comment transpirer l'autorité, et comment tenir une équipe, afin que tout le monde se tourne vers elle en cas de besoin et qu'ils lui viennent tous en aide au cas où elle en aurait besoin. Et, naturellement, Claire buvait chacune de ses paroles, tentant d'absorber le moindre conseil et de le mettre en pratique pendant qu'elle traversait le parc. Après tout, Letitia était la Gestionnaire des Biens et des Opérations Principales du Parc en chef de Jurassic World depuis que le parc avait ouvert sept ans auparavant. En réalité, depuis bien plus longtemps, parce qu'elle avait supervisé le développement des actifs et des enclos afin de conserver les actifs pendant la construction du parc. Personne ne savait comment diriger le parc mieux qu'elle. Elle avait tout vue. Et c'était le rêve de Claire de prendre le relais en position de chef lorsque Letitia prendrait sa retraite. Plein de temps pour apprendre tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir à propos de ce rôle sans avoir plus de responsabilités qu'elle ne pouvait gérer._

 _Quand la réunion prit fin, il était presque vingt-et-une heure tente. Le côté positif était que le parc avait à présent six investisseurs supplémentaires prêt à payer une belle somme pour une excitante nouvelle aventure et Simon Misrani était d'excellente humeur. Le côté négatif c'était ça, alors que Claire sortait de la salle du conseil, elle était certaine qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre chance que son rencard soit toujours aux quais. Et si il y était toujours, il y avait de grande chance que, si elle s'y rendait maintenant, il soit complètement saoul. Alors, à regret, elle décida de rentrer chez elle, à son appartement sur la côte ouest de l'île._

 _La voiture arriva devant sa maison et elle arrêta le chauffeur avant de sortir du véhicule. Alors que la voiture s'éloignait, elle ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. L'appartement était l'un des avantages de sa nouvelle position, ainsi que la rémunération conséquente, la promesse de promotion, et l'énorme défi de son rôle (qui enchantait Claire). Ça faisait partit d'un ensemble d'appartements qui avaient été placés les uns à côtés des autres afin de former une sorte de village, où tous les managers et les membres supérieurs habitaient. Les appartements étaient énormes, décoré avec toutes la technologie moderne disponible en 2004, époque où ils avaient été construits, et chacun appartement se vantait d'avoir une large étendu de terre autour de lui, ce qui donnait l'opportunité à Claire de retourner à son propre endroit de tranquillité à la fin d'une longue journée._

 _Elle commença à faire son chemin jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée, la lumière du porche s'étant automatiquement allumée lorsque la lumière du jour avait cédé place au crépuscule. La chose qu'elle préférait faire était de s'asseoir sur le porche avec une grande coupe de vin, regardant les étoiles, la pollution n'ayant pas envahit cette partie de l'île. C'était quelque chose qu'elle planifiait de faire à nouveau ce soir._

 _Elle déverrouilla la porte d'entrée de son appartement, passant le pas de la porte et la fermant derrière elle. Elle avait passer assez de temps seule dans sa vie alors ce n'était jamais inhabituel d'entrée dans une maison vide et de n'entendre aucun bruit excepté celui de ses talons lui faisant écho à chaque pas sur le parquet. Posant son sac à main sur le sol, Claire tourna sur sa droite et alluma la lumière du large salon. Elle marqua une pause, regardant à travers la pièce composé de canapé, d'une super télévision à écran-plat qu'elle n'avait jamais regardée, des bibliothèques vides, une table à café propre avec quelques brochures du parc posés dessus, et une cheminé qui ne lui sera jamais d'aucune utilité. L'atmosphère était toujours renfrognée sur l'Isla Nublar._

 _Malgré ces objets dans la pièce, l'appartement semblait vide. Le cœur de Claire s'allégea alors qu'elle marchait jusqu'à la cuisine, écoutant le son de ses talons lui faisant écho. Elle ouvrit le large frigo qui était presque vide à l'exception de quelques bouteilles de vin qu'elle avait stocké là à son emménagement, quelques briques de lait, et quelques fruits frais qu'elle s'était fait livrer quelques jours avant, c'était ce pour quoi avait signé sa gouvernante. Claire sortie une bouteille de vin, attrapa un verre dans le placard à côté du frigo, et y versa du vin alors qu'elle se dirigeait à nouveau vers la porte d'entrée._

 _Claire s'installa dans le rocking-chair dans le coin du porche et leva les yeux aux étoiles, les larmes qu'elle avait jusqu'alors gardée coulant finalement silencieusement sur ses joues. La plupart des nuits elle repensait à la façon dont elle avait mené sa vie jusqu'à présent. Ce qui aurait été différent si elle avait été plus courageuse, plus confiante, ou si elle avait été à plus de rencard. Elle aurait dû obtenir la réponse à au moins l'une de ces questions depuis le temps. Elle est censée rentrer à la maison retrouver un troupeau d'enfants, habillés de leurs pyjamas, qui lui sauteraient dans les bras au moment où elle passerait la porte d'entrée, lui disant combien elle leur avait manqué. Et elle les auraient enlacés, tellement fort, aurait embrassé son mari en guise de salutation, et ils auraient emmenés les enfants en haut pour les mettre au lit, leurs aurait lus des histoire pour les endormir et les auraient embrassés pour leur souhaité bonne nuit. Claire continua à siroter son vin perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avait toujours été si malchanceuse en amour. Ce soir aurait inévitablement été un désastre si elle avait rejoint son rencard._

 _Elle n'avait aucun moyen de contacter Owen. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où il vivait, elle n'avait aucune idée de sa position au parc, elle n'avait même aucune idée de quel était son nom de famille. Tout ce qu'elle savait était qu'il s'appelait Owen, et de ce qu'elle savait de cette brève et mémorable interaction plus tôt ce jour-là il semblait être un jeune homme effronté._

 _Elle ferma les yeux, se rappelant son charmant sourire lorsqu'il la regardait. Elle se rappela la façon dont son cœur avait cogné dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle sentait l'intensité de son regard. Elle l'avait, bien évidemment, remarqué de l'autre côté de la pièce avant qu'il ne la percute. Comment ne l'aurait-elle pas remarqué ? Il avait été la seule personne dans toute la pièce, peut-être dans tout le bâtiment, qui avait choisit de porter un jean et un tee-shirt blanc. Celui qui avait montré ses bras musclés. Claire ne se rappelait rien d'autre à part qu'il était la seule personne dans la pièce qui semblait avoir un peu près son âge. Et l'idée qu'il puisse être aussi motivé et ambitieux qu'elle l'avait excitée._

 _Elle avait toujours été du genre à regarder de loin. Elle avait toujours été jalouse des femmes qui avaient la capacité d'accoster n'importe quel gars n'importe où et lancer une conversation ou simplement lui donner son numéro. Elle n'approchait jamais les garçons. Et les garçons ne l'approchaient jamais. Mais pour quelque raison que ce soit, peut-être à cause de son nouveau job, de sa nouvelle vie, de ses nouveaux espoirs, elle avait offert des cafés à Letitia, Simon, et leur potentiel investisseur. Elle ne se serait jamais attendu, bien évidemment, à ce qu'Owen se retourne et lui renverse du café brûlant sur sa nouvelle robe blanche. Elle avait été tellement en colère qu'il soit si téméraire, colère qui avait été intensifié par son rire. Ce n'avait pas été drôle. Elle aurait put être blessée. Et pire, elle avait eut d'énormes tâches de café. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait besoin des affaires de rechanges qu'elle gardait toujours à son bureau, et elle espérait que ce serait la dernière._

 _Cependant, elle n'était pas du genre à pardonner à quelqu'un rapidement, mais elle savait que c'était un grand pas pour lui de l'approcher pour s'excuser. Les gens ne s'excusaient pas souvent auprès d'elle. Sa sœur lui avait une fois dit que c'était parce que l'attitude de Claire craignait – elle était toujours inflexible, elle avait toujours raison même quand elle avait tord. Elle avait appréciée entendre Owen s'excuser. Et elle avait aimé d'avantage regarder dans ses yeux. Elle était souvent vue comme quelqu'un de difficile à connaître, principalement parce qu'elle était très prudente sur les informations qu'elle partageait avec les autres._

 _Elle était forte, et pourrait probablement se briser, sa mère lui avait une fois dit que son attitude allait de paire avec sa chevelure rouge flamboyante. Mais l'homme devant elle ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper, cependant il avait l'habitude de fréquenter des personnes avec un fort caractère._

 _Cependant cela n'avait pas d'importante, pas maintenant qu'elle avait manquée leur rencard. Alors, avec un profond soupire, elle prit une autre gorgée de vin, et continua à regarder le ciel étoilé, en concluant qu'il était fort probable qu'elle ne revoit plus jamais cet homme, Owen._

* * *

 **Message de l'auteur :**

Oh Claire...

J'ai l'impression qu'elle a dû avoir quelqu'un comme Letitia à ses côtés à son arrivé pour lui montrer comment fonctionne le parc, pour lui apprendre comment être plus autoritaire. J'ai déjà rencontré des gens comme ça auparavant. Même si leurs tentatives pour me rendre plus sévère ont échoués :) Je suis bien trop souriante, AhAh !

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour donner vos avis, j'apprécierais comme toujours.

Bisous.


	3. Draps blancs & Pieds maltraités

**/!\ Rappel : La plupart des chapitres contiennent des flashbacks, afin que ce soit plus claire ils seront délimités et en italique.**

* * *

 **Naturellement,**

 _Naturally_.

OoOoOoO

 _Écrit par_ Sophie1989

 _Traduit par_ Lilly.

OoOoOoO

 **Chapitre 3 :**

 _ **Draps blancs & pieds maltraités.**_

Owen réunit le peu d'énergie qui lui restait pour empêcher ses yeux de se fermer alors qu'il regardait Claire glisser la clé dans la porte de la chambre d'hôtel que sa sœur leur avait dégoté. Enfin, c'était une chambre que sa sœur avait dégoté pour Claire, mais s'était retrouvé à marcher au côté de la rouquine de toute façon, et maintenant il se tenait avec sa main dans la sienne, leurs doigts entremêlés. Elle n'avait pas objectée, tout comme il n'avait pas objecté lorsque ses neveux et sa sœur avaient soulevés la question de savoir si il était son petit-ami. Il n'avait pas assez d'énergie pour penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre que s'effondrer comme une masse pour enfin dormir.

Quand il entendit finalement Claire déverrouiller la porte, il laissa échapper un long soupire, la plupart de son corps était engourdit à cause de tout ce mélange de stresse et d'émotions qu'il avait ressentit pendant ces vingt dernières heures environs. La lumière du jour passait par les larges fenêtres de la belle et super propre chambre d'hôtel. Owen ne s'était pas rendu dans quelque chose d'aussi luxueux depuis son interview pour le porte d'entraîneur de Raptors. Il commença à avancer lentement dans la suite, entendant la porte se refermer derrière lui. Il avait que Claire était toujours à ses côtés, qu'elle avait avancer avec lui, puisqu'il tenait toujours sa main dans la sienne. Les deux adultes n'avaient toujours aucune idée de quoi faire. Maintenant il s'agissait d'un dilemme entre prendre une douche ou simplement s'effondrer sur le lit pour dormir.

Owen regarda à sa droite pour voir Claire qui le regardait déjà. Il pensait qu'elle avait l'air épuisée tout à l'heure, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient dans un endroit où ils pourraient enfin se reposer, elle semblait encore plus exténuée. Il réunit Dieu seul sait comment à réunir son énergie pour lui adresser un sourire, resserrant sa main quand il le fit également. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il pouvait faire de plus. Il remarqua qu'elle acquiesçait légèrement, un léger sourire imitant le sien, bien qu'il n'était pas vraiment sûre de savoir pourquoi. Il al regarda se retourner vers la chambre, remarquant le large lit à l'autre bout de la pièce et il l'entendit grogner doucement :

« Pourquoi les draps doivent-ils être si blancs ? » Il laissa échappée un léger rire devant la plainte rhétorique de Claire d'une voix fatiguée. « Je ne peux pas m'endormir là-dedans dans cet état. » Il la regarda se diriger vers l'autre bout de la pièce, retirant la couverture qui avait été placé autour de ses épaules et passa lentement les doigt sur la surface des draps blancs. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il la vit faire ça qu'il réalisa qu'elle avait lâchée sa main, et ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il réalisa qu'il manquait la sensation de sa main dans la sienne.

« Vas prendre une douche. Une douche bien chaude. Aussi chaude que tu pourras le supporter. » Dit-il en commençant à la rejoindre, elle d'autre part se figea, le regardant par dessus son épaule alors qu'elle faisait face à la porte de la salle de bain face au lit. « Prends autant de temps que tu voudras, j'irais ensuite. » Reprit-il.

« Tu sens plus mauvais que moi. » Owen ne put s'empêcher de rire à sa réponse, aimant qu'elle n'est pas perdue son sens aigu de l'humour, et il regarda son sourire s'élargir. Les yeux de Claire, bien que fatigués, semblèrent briller au son du rire d'Owen.

« Je sais. C'est la raison pour laquelle tu n'aimerais pas utiliser la douche après moi. N'est-ce pas ? » Il regarda Claire acquiescer légèrement, et il remarqua que son sourire s'était fané. Il la regarda se retourner vers la salle de bain et se rendit dans les toilettes, pour s'asseoir sur le siège fermé des toilettes. Elle n'avait même pas fermée la porte, ce qui donna à Owen l'impression que son épuisement était encore plus grande qu'il ne l'avait précédemment pensé.

Il approcha de la porte et regarda la jeune femme devant lui enlever son talon de son pieds gauche dans un gémissement. Il n'avait pas vu de pareilles cloques et coupures depuis très longtemps, pas depuis l'époque où il s'entraînait pour la Navy, et il savait à quel point ça faisait mal. Ce qui le blessa le plus à ce moment fut le regard sur son visage. Le regard de douleurs, d'épuisement, de préoccupation. Owen pensa que si quelqu'un lui avait dit le matin précédent qu'il allait, non seulement manquer de se faire dévorer vivant par des dinosaures déchaînés, mais qu'en plus il allait traverser toute cette expérience avec la forte-tête, têtu et organisée Claire Dearing à ses côtés, il en aurait rigoler. Fortement. Et n'aurait rit qu'encore plus fort si cette personne aurait en plus dit qu'elle lui sauverait la vie. Plus d'une fois. Et il l'aurait envoyé se faire voir si elle avait terminé en lui disant qu'il allait l'embrasser prit dans le tourbillon du moment sur l'île, mais qu'en plus, il serait incapable de se faire à l'idée de la quitter une fois qu'ils seraient partis de l'île ensemble.

Mais c'était ce qu'il ressentait à présent. Il la regarda relever son regard sur lui, et quand il la vit tenter de lui adresser un sourire rassurant, il sut qu'il n'y avait définitivement pas moyen qu'il ne la quitte. Owen la rejoignit, et il ressentit une douleur aigu traverser sa jambe droite qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors pas remarquée. Il avait remarqué que àa piquait un peu, mais ce n'était pas une douleur comme celle-ci. Il avait à peine tendu sa main qu'elle l'avait attraper, et il l'aida à se lever. Il remarqua son gémissement quand il posa une main dans son dos et se demanda si elle avait autant d'égratignures et de contusions dans le dos qu'elle en avait sur les bras et les jambes. Il décala rapidement sa main, enjambant les talons qu'elle venait de retirer.

« Ne t'avais-je pas dis que ces talons étaient une mauvaise idée ? » Il espéra la faire rire à sa blague, mais à la place elle soupira, fatiguée et faible. Il n'était pas offensé, il comprenait comment elle se sentait, et la conduisit jusqu'à la cabine de douche, tentant de supporter autant son poids qu'elle le lui permettait. Owen tendit la main dans la douche pour allumer l'eau et pour régler la température. Il regarda la pomme de douche, impressionné par la forte pression de l'eau. Il savait que ce serait la meilleure douche de sa vie, mais la pression de l'eau ne la rendrait que meilleure. Il espérait qu'après une longue et chaude douche ainsi qu'un bon dodo, Claire commencerait à paraître aller mieux et à se sentir mieux. Il regarda à a droite, elle le regardait. Il ne pouvait interprêter son expression parce qu'elle était trop fatiguée.

« Ce devrait être la bonne température. » Dit-il, « Je vais te laisser ton intimité. » Elle semblait avoir besoin de pleurer, et il pouvait comprendre que la douche était le meilleure endroit pour elle pour le faire. Il savait qu'elle était une personne secrète. Qu'elle ne baissait pas souvent sa garde, et qu'il était sûrement la seule personne dans toute sa vie devant laquelle elle s'était permise de paraître aussi vulnérable. Alors elle lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant, il se retourna et se faufila hors de la salle de bain, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Owen s'apprêta à s'asseoir au bord du lit lorsqu'il s'arrêta, venant de réaliser à quel point il sentait mauvais. Il ne se pardonnerait jamais de salir les draps blancs que Claire avait si longuement regardé. Alors, à la place, il se rendit jusqu'à une chaise pas loin, et s'assit sur son siège ferme et tenta d'enlever ses propres chaussures. Miraculeusement ses pieds étaient en plutôt bon état et il était reconnaissant d'avoir mit ses chaussures de marche pour aller travailler le matin précédent. Ses pieds étaient loin d'être dans le même état sanguinolant que ceux de Claire.

Il leva la tête, écoutant pour un quelconque bruit de pleurs, mais il n'y en avait pas. Tout ce qu'il entendait était le bruit de l'eau de la douche qui coulait sur le corps de Claire, et il se demanda si elle se tenait simplement sous la pomme de douche, sans rien faire, comme il comptait le faire.

* * *

 **Message de l'auteur :**

C'est un chapitre plus court qu'à mon habitude, mais j'espère que c'était assez.

A&R (Avis & Reviews) appréciés comme toujours :)

Bisous.


	4. Saleté & Sang séché

**/!\ Rappel : La plupart des chapitres contiennent des flashbacks, afin que ce soit plus claire ils seront délimités et en italique.**

* * *

 **Naturellement,**

 _Naturally_.

OoOoOoO

 _Écrit par_ Sophie1989

 _Traduit par_ Lilly.

OoOoOoO

 **Chapitre 4 :**

 _ **Saleté & Sang séché.**_

« Tu sens plus mauvais que moi. » Claire sentit un sourire grandir automatiquement sur son visage quand elle entendit Owen rire à ses mots. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversés, ils arrivaient encore à trouver l'énergie pour plaisanter. Malgré tout, cela ne prit pas longtemps au sourire pour de nouveau se faner, alors qu'une nouvelle vague d'épuisement traversait son corps.

« Je sais. C'est la raison pour laquelle tu n'aimerais pas utiliser la douche après moi. N'est-ce pas ? » Claire approuva vaguement et se rendit dans les toilette, commençant à gémir doucement alors qu'elle le faisait. Elle n'était pas sûr si c'était parce qu'elle était enfin à l'hôtel ou qu'elle était si proche du moment où elle pourrait dormir, mais les pieds de Claire commençaient vraiment à brûler. Elle entendit ses talons marteler le sol alors qu'elle entrait dans les toilettes et allait s'asseoir sur le siège fermé de celui-ci. S'asseoir ressemblait au paradis et, avec une profonde inspiration, elle leva son pied gauche pour retirer son fiable talon. On aurait dit qu'il aurait put tomber en morceau avec ne serait-ce qu'une petite secousse, mais Claire pouvait voir que son pied nue avait pelé.

La peau autour de ses orteils de son talon était horrible. Battues, meurtries, saignantes, comme si elle avait provoquée une tonnes d'ampoules à force de courir dans la forêt avec ces chaussures, et que toutes ces ampoules avaient éclatées, et avaient fait de nouvelles ampoules, qui avaient éclatées à leur tour. Maintenant que Claire voyait clairement les dommage ses pieds lui faisait encore plus mal, et ça lui demanda toute son énergie de libérée son pied droit de son talon. Elle était sûre que ce pied serait pire. Probablement parce qu'elle était droitière ou un truc du genre. Elle voulut pleurer alors qu'elle plaçait son pieds sur le sol froid des toilette, mais il ne lui restait plus assez d'énergie.

Claire releva les yeux sur la porte des toilettes et réalisa qu'elle ne s'était pas refermée automatiquement comme la porte d'entrée l'avait fait. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait Owen, fatigué, débraillé, et avec une expression inquiète sur le visage. Claire tenta un sourire pour lui dire qu'elle allait bien, mais elle n'allait pas bien. À la place, elle le regarda entrer dans les toilettes pour la rejoindre en boitant légèrement, ses propres pieds avaient manifestement été malmenés, et il l'aida à se lever. Elle sentit une douleur vive dans on dos alors qu'il venait d'y déposer sa main pour l'aider à se relever, et son gémissement le fit rapidement retirer sa main comme si ça l'avait brûlé.

« Ne t'avais-je pas dis que ces talons étaient une mauvaise idée ? » Elle soupire devant ce commentaire inutile, mais pas de façon désapprobatrice ou frustrée comme elle le faisait habituellement, c'était plutôt un soupire de fatigue.

Il l'aida à se rendre jusqu'à la douche, se retournant vers elle lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de la cabine blanche. Elle le regarda tendre le bras dedans pour allumer l'eau puis placer sa main rugueuse sous celle-ci en regardant la pomme de douche. Elle, cependant, ne regardait que la saleté et le sang séché qui s'écoulaient de sa main pour couler au sol avec l'eau et finir par tourbillonner dans le drain. Claire releva les yeux sur son visage pour voir si il souffrait, mais il n'en laissait rien paraître. Elle le regarda se retourner vers elle, ses yeux se baissant dans les siens avec un mélange de préoccupation et de réconfort.

« Ce devrait être la bonne température. Je vais te laisser ton intimité. » Claire lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant puis le regarda se faufiler lentement hors de la salle de bain, fermant la porte derrière lui. En temps normale elle verrouillait les portes de toutes les salles de bain dans lesquelles elle entrait, mais pas cette fois. Non, elle choisit de réserver son énergie pour laver ses cheveux plutôt que de marcher jusqu'à la porte pour la verrouiller. De plus, elle confierait sa vie à Owen. Elle lui faisait confiance pour ne laisser entrer personne dans leur suite, et pour qu'il n'entre pas dans la pièce sans y être invité. Alors elle retira ses vêtements de son faible corps, gémissant alors qu'elle sentie des blessures se matérialiser qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée jusqu'à maintenant, et entra sous la douche.

Alors que l'eau chaude coulait sur sa peau, elle inspira profondément, se sentant en sécurité pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Elle pensa qu'elle allait pleurer de soulagement au moment où elle entra dans la cabine, mais aucune larme ne semblait pouvoir couler, elle en conclut qu'elle était certainement déshydraté. Alors elle plaça ses deux main sur le murs de la cabine, laissant l'eau glisser simplement sur son corps, alors qu'elle fixait le sol où l'eau sale s'écoulait de son corps pour se vider dans le drain.


	5. Préretraite & un accord

**/!\ Rappel : La plupart des chapitres contiennent des flashbacks, afin que ce soit plus claire ils seront délimités et en italique.**

* * *

 **Naturellement,**

 _Naturally_.

OoOoOoO

 _Écrit par_ Sophie1989

 _Traduit par_ Lilly.

OoOoOoO

 **Chapitre 5 :**

 _ **Préretraite & un accord.**_

Claire enroula étroitement la serviette blanche autour de son corps nue, se sentant toujours épuisé et endoloris, mais clairement plus propre qu'elle ne l'était avant sa douche. Cela la relaxa doucement. Elle tendit la main pour ouvrir la porte et sortie lentement de la salle de bain pour entrer dans la chambre. Ses pieds sentirent la moquette pour le première fois, et malgré beaucoup d'attention de la douche d'eau bien chaude, ils avaient encore énormément de sévères cloques ce qui devait être la raison pour laquelle elle souffrait encore autant.

Claire vit Owen assit sur une chaise à sa droite, il avait retiré ses chaussures et sa veste, et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Il semblait épuisé, et ce à juste titre. Il avait traversé autant de choses qu'elle, il avait protégé ses neveux quand elle n'était pas assez proche pour le faire, il l'avait protéger elle quand elle en avait eut besoin. Et, bien sûr, elle aussi avait sauvée les fesses d'Owen quelques fois. Bien qu'elle n'allait pas le lui rappeler. Il se leva lentement, grimaçant légèrement alors que Claire s'avança automatiquement pour offrir son aide, mais alors qu'elle l'approchait elle réalisa combien elle était petite sans ses talons. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle puisse être physiquement capable de le soutenir. Alors, à la place, elle ramena son bras le long de son corps et le regarda se forcer à lui adresser un sourire rassurant. Il passa ensuite à ses côtés pour atteindre la salle de bain, puis se retourna, montrant le lit.

« Ta sœur a déposé quelques affaires. » Claire jeta un œil au lit et, bien sûre, il y avait une pile de linge parfaitement plié, un haut, une jupe, des sous-vêtements, tout ça c'était bien le style de sa sœur. Le « style maman » comme Claire le nommait. À côté des vêtement, il y avait une autre pile. Un short long Quicksilver qu'elle suspectait être en fait un short de natation, un tee-shirt blanc, et un boxer. Quand Claire regarda à nouveau Owen, elle remarqua qu'il était entré dans la salle de bain, fermant silencieusement la porte. Avec un petit soupire, elle entendit la douche se remettre en route, et l'eau cascader sur le corps d'Owen. Elle l'entendit gémir de douleur et elle se demanda combien de coupures et de contusions il avait subit pendant le temps qu'ils avaient passés à courir pour leurs vies.

Claire se dirigea vers l'armoire à côté du lit, ouvrant le premier tiroir et trouvant tout de suite un sèche-cheveux. Elle déroula le cordon du sèche cheveux quand elle entendit un petit sanglot. Elle se figea, regardant la porte de la salle de bain, et son cœur se brisa. Elle n'avait même pas pensée qu'Owen puisse pleurer. Il semblait toujours si arrogant, si fort, si macho. Elle se sentit immédiatement embarrassé d'avoir supposé qu'il ne puisse pas pleurer. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversés depuis hier matin. L'adrénaline et l'émotion avait dû le rattraper. Elle imagina qu'il était resté si fort pour elle jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve enfin seul et avoir le temps d'arrêter de l'être pour finalement pleurer. Claire brancha le sèche cheveux dans la prise et commença à sécher ses cheveux. Elle ne se préoccupa pas de ne pas avoir de brosse à brushing sous la main. Elle n'avait aucune raison de se rendre présentable. Owen l'avait vu dans le pire des états possibles, il pouvait clairement la voir ainsi : propre mais un peu débraillé.

Alors qu'elle éteignait le sèche-cheveux après avoir terminé de se sécher les cheveux, elle avait utilisée la dernière lueur d'énergie qui lui restait. Claire attrapa le débardeur, le passa par-dessus sa tête et l'enfila. Elle se leva pour enfiler ses jambes dans un pantalon pour ensuite le relever sur ses hanches. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la porte de la salle de bain, écoutant le son de l'eau qui coulait toujours mais elle n'entendait plus Owen. Claire souleva un coin de la couette blanche et se glissa dans le large lit. C'était si bon lorsqu'elle enroula la couette autour de son faible corps. Elle entendit Owen éteindre la douche et sourit en sachant qu'elle n'aurait plus besoin de rester réveiller longtemps. Claire se tourne sur son côté, voulant faire face à la porte de la salle de bain, mais voulant surtout être face à Owen pour se sentir plus en sécurité. Mais elle ne l'entendit jamais revenir dans la chambre car aussitôt que Claire s'était placé sur le côté, elle avait fermée les yeux et s'était endormit.

* * *

Owen ferma la porte derrière lui, sentant le carrelage froid du sol sous ses pieds endoloris. Dans un long soupire, il fit passé son tee-shirt crasseux par-dessus sa tête, retira son pantalon et son boxer, avant d'entrer dans la douche. L'eau chaude roula sur son corps et c'était tout aussi bon qu'il avait imaginé que ce serait. Jusqu'à ce que l'eau chaude atteigne les coupures sur son bras. Et sur son dos. Et sur ses jambes. Il baissa les yeux sur sa jambe droite pour découvrir une énorme entaille sur son mollet. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de la manière dont il l'avait eut. Cela avait-il été sur un rocher pointu ? Une branche ? Peut-être même à cause des griffes d'un dinosaure ? Il avait été au milieu d'un tel danger et de tellement de destruction pendant ces vingts dernières heures qu'il y avait des centaines de manière pour que ce sois arrivé. Il grimaça quand l'eau nettoya la plaie, emportant la boue et le sang séché. Il avait miraculeusement bien commencé à guérir et cela ne l'inquiétait pas.

Il porta ses mains à ses yeux. Tout d'un coup, il réalisa que sa vie ne sera plus jamais la même. Il avait passé presque quatre ans à élever ses Raptors. Ils étaient devenus comme ses enfant à ses yeux. Et il avait vu trois d'entre eux mourir la nuit dernière. Blue avait survécu. Mais Charlie, Delta et Echo étaient mortes. _Mortes_.

Un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que les larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, se mélangeant à l'eau de la douche, et il porta une main à sa bouche pour tenter de les contenir et il posa son front contre le mur de la douche. Tout le stresse, la fatigue et les émotions devinrent trop lourds pour lui. Il n'était pas du genre à pleurer mais son corps était secoué incontrôlablement. À son soulagement il entendit ce qu'il pensait être un sèche-cheveux dans la chambre, lui donnant l'opportunité de pleurer. Bien avant que les larmes n'arrêtent de couler de ses yeux, il respirait de nouveau normalement. Puis le sèche-cheveux s'arrêta. Owen chercha le shampoing et le gel douche, nettoyant son corps aussi méticuleusement que son énergie le lui permettait, avant d'éteindre la douche.

Owen enroula la serviette blanche restante autour de sa taille, puis se rendit lentement jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit. Entrant dans la chambre, il s'était attendu à voir Claire assise au bord du lit, attendant pour le questionner sur la raison pour laquelle il pleurait. Mais à sa surprise, la rouquine s'était endormit sur la place de gauche du lit, recroquevillé sous la couette blanche, il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un être aussi proche du bord du lit sans tomber.

Il attrapa le boxer que la sœur de Claire lui avait tendu avec embarras parmi le reste de vêtement tout à l'heure. Elle ne lui avait pas dit où elle les avait eut et, dans un certain sens, il lui en était reconnaissant. Alors qu'il avait terminé d'enfiler son boxer, il regarda Claire et se sentit immédiatement jaloux qu'elle dorme déjà. Alors il se détendit légèrement dans un bâillement, déposant la serviette sur la chaise sur laquelle il était assit plus tôt, et fit le tour du lit.

Relevant la couverture de son côté, Owen monta dans le lit, une vague de soulagement et de fatigue et de faiblesse terrassant instantanément son corps. Il fit attention à garder son corps de son côté du lit, autant que Claire, tellement qu'une troisième personne aurait put s'allonger entre eux. Il supposa que la raison pour laquelle elle était à ce point proche du bord du lit était qu'elle ne voulait pas risque de le toucher dans son sommeil. Alors pour éviter de la faire se sentir mal à l'aise, il se coucha le plus loin d'elle possible, mais se tourna sur le côté pour faire face et ainsi être sûr qu'elle soit en sécurité.

Avant de s'endormir, il remarqua une large entaille en diagonale du dos de Claire. Évidemment qu'elle avait eut mal lorsqu'il l'avait touché tout à l'heure. Cela ne l'aurait pas surprit si elle l'avait eut pendant sa dangereuse course avec le T-Rex la nuit dernière. Il leva la main pour toucher son entaille du doigt, afin de vérifié à quel point elle était profonde et si elle était infecté, mais il s'arrêta, se rappelant de qui elle était. Elle n'était pas sa petite-amie comme ses neveux l'avaient présumés. Elle n'était même pas une amie. N'est-ce pas ? Ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment. Ils n'étaient que des connaissances en réalité. Des connaissances qui avaient passés les vingts dernières heures ensemble craignant pour leurs vies. Craignant pour la vie de l'autre. Des connaissances qui avaient partagés un baiser, oui, mais dans un moment fugace. Ce n'était pas un moment romantique. Ce n'était pas comme si elle lui avait rendu son baiser. Elle était juste resté là, figée. Owen ferma les yeux, rejouant le moment, se rappelant timidement le regard de surprise sur son visage. Avait-elle appréciée ? N'avait-elle pas ressentit la même chose ? Mais elle lui avait adressée un signe de tête lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparé, qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Et elle n'avait apparemment pas contredit ses neveux lorsqu'ils avaient dit qu'il était son petit-ami. Donc... voulait-elle qu'il soit son petit-ami ?

* * *

 _Owen traînait des pieds sur le sol, essuyant ses mains sur le tissu qu'il avait attaché autour de sa taille, regardant le large enclos dans lequel vivraient ses Raptors. Il avait passé trois longues années à se rapprocher d'eux, depuis qu'il avait accepté le job au sein de l'équipe de Jurassic World. Il avait commencé par être présent lorsqu'ils ont éclos, et depuis ce moment-là ce fut son travail d'être à leurs côtés autant que possible. Cependant, cela ne lui avait pas semblé être un job. Il s'était attaché à eux. Leurs trouvant lui-même des noms. Echo, Selta, Charlie et Blue. Blue était la plus dominante et la plus forte des quatre, et elle avait éclos la première. Mais Owen était quand même l'alpha dans leur petite meute. Il avait sentit que cela était de sa responsabilité d'être présent lors de la construction de leur nouvel enclos, ayant même aidé en partie à le construire. C'était leur enclos définitif, les Raptors avaient grandis si vite que l'équipe de construction avait du construire des enclos temporaires plus grands en attendant que le définitif soit terminé. Chaque nouvel enclos était presque un pas en arrière pour Owen, qui semblait rétrécir à vu d'œil à mesure que les Raptors emménageaient dans des enclos de plus en plus grands, cela leurs faisaient prendre conscience à quel point ils pourraient dominer les humains ce qui les rendaient difficiles à entraîner. Owen avait le sentiment qu'il ne pourrait pas encore rester bien longtemps à leur niveau, c'est pour quoi il demanda à ce qu'un pont soit construit au-dessus de l'enclos des Raptors, afin qu'il soit plus grand qu'eux et ainsi toujours être considéré comme l'alpha._

 _Owen regarda sur sa droit où il vit son ami et collègue Barry se diriger vers lui, un large sourire au visage. Owen connaissait ce regard. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis un bon moment. C'était le regard que Barry lui avait adressé l'année précédente lorsqu'il avait demandé un rencard à Claire Dearing. Owen s'était sentit coupable de n'avoir finalement pas eut ce rencard avec elle. En fait, il n'avait même pas réussit à se rendre jusqu'aux quais comme convenus avec la rouquine. Non, il avait été bloqué au sud-ouest de l'île alors que ses Raptors s'apprêtaient à éclore. Le temps était passé sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, d'un coup, il était neuf heure du soir. Il savait que son rencard serait précisément à l'heure, elle avait l'air tellement organisée. Alors avec un haussement d'épaules, et son estomac qui se contracta, il se contenta de prendre une navette qui le déposa à son bungalow sur la côte-est de l'île._

 _Elle n'avait fait aucun effort pour entrer en contact avec lui, et il savait qu'il avait ruiner la seule chance qu'il avait d'avoir un rendez-vous avec elle, étant donné la suspicion qu'elle avait immédiatement eut à son égard. Alors il n'avait fait aucun effort pour trouver son numéro et pour l'appeler de son bureau sur l'île. Mais il ne l'avait pas oublié. Il pouvait encore se rappeler l'odeur de son parfum, ses cheveux roux, et ses yeux verts. Tout ça le hantaient presque jusque dans ses rêves. Non pas qu'il l'admettrait à Barry._

 _« Tu ne devineras jamais qui nous rendras visite plus tard dans la journée. » Barry lui adressa un sourire, et Owen regarda à nouveau l'enclos, coinçant à nouveau le tissu dans sa ceinture._

 _« Laisses-moi deviner. L'entreprise ? » Répondit Owen, déjà agacé à l'idée de voir les gros-bonnets fourrer le nez dans leurs affaires bien trop tôt._

 _« Les deux investisseurs des Raptors. Et notre nouvelle Gestionnaire des Biens et des Opérations Principales du Parc en chef. » Continua Barry, et Owen remarqua la façon dont son collègue le regardait, attendant de voir sa réaction. Owen fronça les sourcils. Que voulait-il dire par la nouvelle Gestionnaire des Biens et des Opérations Principales du Parc en chef ? Qu'était-il arrivé à Letitia ? Il ne l'avait jamais considéré comme une lâcheuse._

 _Comme s'il lisait dans son esprit, Barry répondit à ses questions. « Tu devrais vraiment commencer à consulter tes emails ! Tu te rappelles du dernier actif de confinement ? »_

 _« Les cinq Dimorphodon dans la volière ? »_

 _« Ouai, eh bien il c'est avéré que c'était trop pour Cruelle. Elle a prit une retraite anticipée. Quelque chose à propos d'un accident destiné à arriver. Pour une femme qui a passé tant d'année à se construire une réputation, elle n'est pas la moitié de la tempête qu'elle prétendait être. » Dit Barry avec un sourire, riant pour lui-même alors qu'il regardait le nouvel enclos._

 _« Alors qui est le chef d'orchestre maintenant ? » Demanda Owen, cependant aussitôt que Barry le regarda avec ce sourire en coin, il sut. Claire Dearing. « Sérieusement ? » Dit-il à son ami avec choque, alors que Barry explosait de rire. « Elle est au parc depuis à peine un an comment va-t-elle pourvoir tout diriger, bon sang ?! »_

 _Barry continua de rire mais Owen ne comprenait pas ce qui était amusant. Il n'y avait pas moyen que Claire puisse gérer le bon fonctionnement du parc avec le même air d'autorité et de discipline qu'avait Letitia. Letitia n'avait jamais interféré dans le travail qu'ils faisaient avec les Raptors. En réalité, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu avait été la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Claire, ce qui était un an auparavant, la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Quand il lui avait demandé un rencard. Le jour où il lui avait posé un lapin._

 _« Ils veulent savoir quels sont nos plans avec les Raptors. » Reprit Barry, se rendant compte de l'inquiétude d'Owen. La nouvelle ne faisait pas vraiment sourire son manager._

 _« Je croyais que tu leur avais dis qu'on leur ferait savoir quand on le saura. » Dit Owen, alors qu'il tournait ses talons et commençait à s'éloigner du nouvel enclos en direction du nouveau bâtiment plus petit créé pour devenir leur nouveau bureau._

 _« C'est ce que j'ai fais, mais Claire s'est montré très insistante au sujet de cette visite. »_

 _À la mention de son nom Owen hésita. Évidemment qu'elle avait été insistante. Bien que la précédente Gestionnaire des Biens et des Opérations Principales du Parc en chef ne venait jamais leur rendre visite, elle envoyait manifestement souvent des emails à l'équipe des Raptors, au moins une fois par semaine pour se tenir informé. Demandant de savoir quels progrès avaient été fait avec les entraînements. Demandant de savoir combien de temps cela prendrait avant que les Raptors rentable pour le parc. Après une conversation très détestable avec l'un des coordinateurs, Owen avait été interdit de communiquer avec les « meilleurs chiens ». Barry s'occupait donc de tout le côté relationnel._

 _Owen regarda en arrière, vers le van qui contenait, il le savait, ses Raptors. Ils étaient silencieux pour le moment, mais ils avaient besoin de temps pour prendre leurs marques dans leur nouvel environnement sans que les bosses ne viennent regarder par-dessus leurs épaules, « Quand arrivent-ils ? » Demanda-t-il._

 _« Dans une heure. »_

 _Owen ne fut donc pas surprit quand, une heure plus tard, il entendit le son d'un moteur de voiture qui approchait. Il ferma doucement la porte du van, venant juste de vérifier comment allaient les Raptors, et chercha la rouquine des yeux qu'il repéra, sortant de sa voiture, se retournant pour vérifier brièvement son reflet dans la vitre de la voiture, semblant satisfaite que ses cheveux n'est pas bougé, serrés dans un étroit chignon à l'arrière de sa tête. Il en comprit pas pourquoi son souffle se fit plus court. Le moment était arrivé, il devait s'excuser. Encore. Il détestait s'excuser. Avec une profonde inspiration, il s'approcha d'elle alors qu'elle faisait également son chemin jusqu'à lui._

 _« Mr Grady. » L'entendit-il dire, et bien qu'elle le regardait de façon professionnelle, il y avait une légère hésitation dans la manière dont elle s'adressait à lui._

 _« Mme Dearing. » Il ne put retenir le léger sourire qui avait relevé un coin de sa bouche, alors qu'il la regardait prendre une profonde inspiration. Dans ses bras, elle serrait un petit tas de documents. « Écoutez, je suis désolé à propos de l'année dernière... notre rendez-vous... » Dit-il, remarquant son hésitation, comme si elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il parle de quoi que ce soit de personnel, et encore moins à des excuses. « … les Raptors s'apprêtaient à éclore alors je devais m'en occupé sans me faire grignoter le bras et je n'ai pas pus être aux quais dans les temps... Je suis désolé. »_

 _Il la regarda hausser un sourcil, comme si elle luttait avec quelque chose dans son esprit, mais il n'aurait put dire de quoi il s'agissait. Son soulagement son visage se détendit, et par conséquent son estomac se dénoua. « Pas de soucis. » Dit-elle, sa voix sonnant toujours aussi claire et magnifique que lorsqu'elle avait accepté un rendez-vous avec lui. « En réalité, je... » Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase une autre voiture se gara derrière la sienne. Il s'agissait certainement des deux investisseurs. Et la conversation entre l'entraîneur de Raptors et la Gestionnaire des Biens et des Opérations Principales du Parc en chef toucha à sa fin._

* * *

Plus d'une heure s'était écoulé. Owen et Barry leur avait fait visiter le nouvel enclos, où ils comptaient entraîner les Raptors, en long, en large et en travers, expliquant en quoi allait consister l'entraînement, leur donnant même l'opportunité de voir les Raptors. Cependant, les dinosaure n'avait pas vraiment été accueillants.

* * *

 _Alors que les deux investisseurs des Raptors s'éloignait de la zone, Owen raccompagne Claire à sa voiture, remarquant que Barry s'était discrètement éclipsé. Une sortie pour laquelle Owen était vraiment reconnaissant. Il regarda la femme poser sa main sur la poignet de la voiture, sa peau de porcelaine semblant briller sous le soleil de fin d'après-midi, et l'ouvrit. Soudain, Owen plaça sa main sur la portière, ce qui la figea, et il vit son regard se poser sur lui avec questionnement._

 _« Je me demandais si on pouvait donner une autre chance à ce rendez-vous ? Je sais que j'ai merdé en manquant le précédent, et j'en suis désolé, mais je promets que je suis vraiment un mec amusant en rendez-vous. » Il la regarda hésiter, comme si elle essayait de lire dans ses pensées. Puis, un sourire grandit sur son visage et elle acquiesça légèrement._

 _« D'accord. Que proposes-tu ? »_

 _« Pourquoi ne pas simplement nous rejoindre à l'endroit et à l'heure qui étaient originellement prévus et on partira de là. Je promets de ne pas être en retard cette fois. » Owen sourit, pointant son doigt vers la femme devant lui. « Et si vous pensez à quelque chose de spécifique que vous aimeriez qu'on fasse, vous n'aurez qu'à me le faire savoir quand on se rejoindra. »_

 _Il la vit jeter un œil au doigt qu'il pointait sur elle avant de relever les yeux sur lui, lui souriant curieusement. « D'accord. Et maintenant que je sais que vous possèdez un téléphone, vous n'aurez qu'à m'appeler si vous êtes en retard. » Il la vit mentionner son nouveau bureau d'un mouvement de tête et il sut qu'elle parlait de son téléphone de bureau. Il n'était pas sûre de savoir depuis combien de temps il lui souriait, mais il continua, excité à l'idée d'avoir une seconde chance pour un rendez-vous avec une femme qui semblait être un bien plus grand défi que n'importe laquelle de celles avec qui il était sortie auparavant._

 _« Marché conclus. On se voit ce soir à sept heures. » Il remarqua une lueur de panique traverser son visage, mais il lui donna le temps d'hésiter, son cerveau réfléchissant à son programme de la journée, et quand elle décida que sept heure ne serait pas un problème, elle lui tendit la main avec un sourire confiant. Owen l'attrapa, sa main était douce et menue dans la sienne rugueuse et chaude, et ils acquiescèrent en signe d'accord._

* * *

Ils avaient une incroyable attraction depuis le moment où ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois, quelques années auparavant. Owen ouvrit ses yeux une dernière fois, admirant la peau de porcelaine appartenant au dos de la femme couchée de l'autre côté du lit. Il était lacéré et meurtri, et il se sentit coupable de lui avoir fait traverser une journée si traumatisante. Il aurait dû insister plus fortement pour qu'elle n'aille pas avec lui chercher ses neveux. Mais il savait à quel point elle était têtu. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas put lui dire de ne pas y aller. Elle avait été à ses côtés pendant toute cette rude épreuve, excepté le moment où elle avait courut pour ramener le T-Rex. Owen ne put empêcher le petit sourire qui releva les coins de sa bouche alors qu'il se rappelait à quel point il avait été impressionné par son cran. Mettant sa vie en danger simplement pour leur donner une chance d'échapper au I-Rex. Elle avait révélée des parties de sa personnalité qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant. Qu'au-delà de ce extérieur parfait, il y avait une femme courageuse et forte, qui était prête à risquer sa vie pour les personnes qu'elle aimait. Enfin, pour ses neveux qu'elle aimait, et lui qu'elle... Owen n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

Il la regarda soupirer profondément dans son sommeil, ses épaules se soulevant et s'abaissant. Il savait qu'il l'irritait. Et elle aussi l'irritait. Du moins, au début. Mais tellement de choses avaient changés depuis qu'elle était arrivée à son bungalow la veille en fin de mâtinée qu'il était un peu près certain qu'il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire à présent qui pourrait le contrarier à nouveau. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'était simplement pas sûre de si, ou comment, il allait un jour pouvoir être capable de lui dire ça.

Et ce fut la dernière pensée d'Owen avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.


	6. Sheridan's Creek & Jack's Bar

**/!\ Rappel : La plupart des chapitres contiennent des flashbacks, afin que ce soit plus claire ils seront délimités et en italique.**

* * *

 **Naturellement,**

 _Naturally_.

OoOoOoO

 _Écrit par_ Sophie1989

 _Traduit par_ Lilly.

OoOoOoO

 **Chapitre 6 :**

 _ **Sheridan's Creek & Jack's Bar.**_

Owen remua, entendant le son d'un petit grognement, suivit pas un profond soupire. Et ce son venait directement d'à côté de lui, même juste en-dessous de son menton. Et suivant le grognement et le soupire, il sentit le bras de quelqu'un dans ses bras bougeant légèrement, ses jambes emmêlées aux siennes et un de ses bras autour de son torse et l'autre il pouvait le sentir coincé entre elle et son torse. L'un de ses bras à lui était étendu sur l'oreille et sous, ce qui lui semblait être, la tête de quelqu'un. L'autre était enroulé étroitement autour d'un corps. Owen ne s'était pas réveillé ainsi depuis très, très, longtemps. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir que la lumière du jour perçant par la fenêtre derrière lui était toujours, et le corps qui était emmêlé au sien était la femme avec laquelle il s'était endormit.

Il baissa les yeux sur le dessus de sa tête et sourit doucement alors qu'il sentait sa légère respiration contre son torse. La Claire Dearing qu'il connaissait hier était partie. Ça c'était la Claire Dearing qu'il savait présente quelque part à l'intérieur. La plus affectueuse. Celle qui se fichait qu'on la voie dans autre chose qu'un tailleur, avec des cheveux décoiffés et sans maquillage. La Claire Dearing avec laquelle il serait plus qu'heureux d'avoir un rendez-vous, si l'opportunité se présentait.

Il la sentie remuer à nouveau, avant qu'elle ne relève la tête pour le regarder. Elle ramena la main, qu'elle avait de coincé entre eux, à ses yeux et les frotta gentiment en laissant échapper un calme soupire. Ses yeux verts se verrouillèrent aux siens et il lui sourit. Ils restèrent dans cette position, se regardant, pendant un petit moment, et Owen pouvait à peine croire que Claire ne s'éloigne pas de lui. Sa main libre était à présent coincé entre l'oreiller et la joue d'Owen, son pouce caressant doucement sa joue. Elle avait rapproché un peu sa tête de la sienne, mais ils restèrent ainsi, profitant du sentiment de sécurité trouvé dans les bras l'un de l'autre. C'était la façon dont il avait espéré se réveiller deux ans auparavant après leur premier rendez-vous.

Malheureusement, ça ne c'était pas déroulé de la manière escomptée.

* * *

 _« Eh bien, maintenant je me sens trop habillé. » Owen baissa les yeux sur son bermuda, puis le porta de nouveau sur la rouquine, qui venait d'arrivé aux quais, sa voix suintant d'un soupçon d'aggravation. Elle était mortellement à l'heure. Exactement comme ils l'avaient convenus. Il avait fait un effort pour être là tôt, étant pleinement conscient qu'elle serait à l'heure, et elle ne l'avait pas déçu à ce sujet. En réalité, elle était loin d'être décevante. Elle était vêtu d'une robe moulante verte foncé, et ses cheveux roux étaient lâchés, long et placé par-dessus un épaule, l'autre côté étant retenu par une pince verte et argent. Owen fit tout son possible pour continuer à respirer, son cœur semblant s'être arrêté au moment où il eut posé son regard sur elle._

 _« On a rendez-vous sur les quais pour dîner, en plein milieu de l'été, au large des côtes d'Amérique du Sud. À quoi vous attendiez-vous me voir porter ? » Demanda Owen, confus qu'elle est un problème avec son choix de vêtement. Pour sa défense, c'était les seules vêtements qu'il avait qui n'avaient pas de trou, de déchirure, ou de trace de morsures._

 _« Quelque chose d'un peu plus... je ne sais pas... du style d'un rendez-vous ? » Owen releva les sourcils à sa suggestion. Toutes les femmes avec lesquelles il était sortis avaient été si instantanément charmées qu'elles étaient pratiquement prêtes à lui arracher ses vêtements avant même d'avoir la moindre chance de voir ce qu'il portait. Une femme l'avait carrément fait d'ailleurs !_

 _« Eh bien, je peux partir si vous voulez ? » Suggéra-t-il, ne le voulant vraiment pas, et à son plus grand plaisir, il vit la rouquine poser une main sur son bras pour l'empêcher de partir. Sa peau était aussi douce qu'elle l'avait été quand il l'avait serré plus tôt dans la journée._

 _« Non. » Dit-elle rapidement, avant de retirer sa main, embarrassée que cela fut son immédiate réaction, « Euh... Je veux dire... peut-être que c'est ma faute, je n'ai pas de vêtement plus décontracté que ça. » Owen la regarda désigner sa robe, et il voulut désespérément lui dire qu'il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il puisse vouloir la voir porter quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il vit ses joues rosir légèrement d'embarras et il montra la porte du bar devant lequel ils étaient._

 _« Allons boire un verre. » Dit-il, et elle avança en direction du bar qu'il lui avait indiqué, portant un petit sac-à-main qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors pas remarqué, mais très vite, son regard voyagea sur son corps alors qu'il la suivait._

 _Alors que Claire entrait dans le bar, Owen remarqua que toutes les personnes présentent se retournaient pour les regarder. C'était l'un des nombreux bars de cette partie des quais qui était destiné aux adultes : les couples, les amis, les frères et sœurs. Tous les bars et restaurants. Seulement dans celui-ci il y avait principalement des hommes. Et chacun d'entre eux ont été immédiatement attirés par Claire, qui avait plissé le nez à l'odeur de l'endroit, clairement bien trop habillé pour ce type de bar. Owen, cependant, aimait être celui qui était avec elle, et il adressa un signe de la tête à deux hommes qui levèrent leurs pouces._

 _Il leur trouva rapidement une petite cabine, espérant en partie que Claire décide de s'asseoir à côté de lui, mais il ne fut pas surprit quand elle s'installa face à lui, posant son sac sur la petite table entre eux. Il frappa ses genoux des siens et s'excusa, et elle continua de le regarder pas le moins du monde impressionnée. Il lui adressa un sourire ce qui la força à en faire de même, pinçant ses lèvres quand elle le fit. Il comprit très bien qu'elle n'appréciait d'ors et déjà pas l'expérience. Heureusement, la serveuse arriva rapidement à leur cabine. Claire commanda un Gin Tonic et Owen une bière._

 _« Alors, vous détestez cet endroit. Je le vois bien. » Dit-il honnêtement à la rouquine, et Claire arqua un sourcil en approuvant. « Eh bien, ça ne peut pas être le seul endroit où aller sur cette île. » Reprit-il._

 _« En effet. » Commença Claire, et à sa grande surprise elle chercha donc son petit sac pour en sortir une pochette plastique de laquelle elle extrait quelques menues. « Il y a le Bill's en bas de la route, j'ai entendu dire qu'il faisait d'incroyable fruits de mer. Il y a le Twinkle Tent, qui n'est pas réellement une tente, j'ai vérifié... » Owen la regardait avec choque alors qu'elle fouillait dans la pochette plastique pour en sortir les menues et les lui tendre par-dessus la table au fur et à mesure qu'elle énonçait les endroits. Il les attrapa un par un jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à la fin, et le regarda pour vérifié si il était excité à propos des bars et restaurant qu'elle avait trouvée. Mais, à la place, il regarda les menues plastifiés dans ses mains puis reporta son regard sur elle, toujours choqué, « Sont-ils stratifiés ? » Demanda-t-il avec surprise, elle haussa les épaules._

 _« Ouai. Ne sont-ils pas géniales ? » Owen ne comprenait pas vraiment comment elle avait put avoir le temps de faire toutes ces recherches avec sa récente promotion qui lui avait très sûrement apportée bien plus de tâche à accomplir sur son agenda quotidien. « On a eut une nouvelle plastifieuse au bureau et je me suis dis que si je trouvais quelques endroits où on pourrait aller, je pourrait réunir les menues et les cartes et les plastifier. » Pour en être certain, Owen tourna les pages et vit qu'il y avait bel et bien une carte à la fin. Tous les menues avait la même carte représentant les quais, à l'exception d'un point rouge qui changeait de place sur chaque page, et elles contenaient un numéro différent. Probablement en rapport avec un diagramme quel qu'il soit, mais Owen ne le voyait pas sur les feuilles. Il regarda de nouveau la femme face à lui qui attrapa le dernier papier et le retourna, le tenant devant elle et face à lui pour qu'il puisse le voir._

 _« J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait d'abord aller à Sheridan's Creek, c'est le numéro un sur la carte... » et Owen suivit son doigt glisser jusqu'au numéro 1 sur le papier qu'elle tenait, puis sur le menu numéro 1. « … afin de prendre un verre avant d'aller au Jack's, le bar de style Hawaïen juste à côté, pour environs 20h30... » Owen la vit ensuite pointer le nom d'un bar ayant le numéro 2 sur l'un des menue devant lui puis sur la carte dans ses mains. « … Puis le Bill's pour 21h. J'ai pris la liberté de nous réserver une table... » Claire mentionna le papier qu'elle tenait à nouveau, puis un autre menue devant lui avec le numéro 3. « ...Si on a finit vers 22h30 on aura le temps d'aller au Twinkle Tent, j'ai entendu que c'était un bar vraiment sympa, il est illuminé par des guirlandes et des bougies, et son plafond est fait de verre donc on peut regarder les étoiles. » Alors qu'elle parlait, Owen n'enregistrait pas vraiment ce qu'elle disait. Il était toujours un peu dépassé par ce qui se déroulait juste devant lui. Alors qu'il ne pensait pas qu'elle puisse être encore plus organisée, Claire plaça l'itinéraire sur la table entre eux, puis fouilla dans son petit sac et en sortit une brochure. Owen la regarda, tout avec une expression choquée qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir remarquée. « Et comme il me restait un peu de temps tout à l'heure, je suis passée à la réception pour prendre les horaires du Ferry. J'ai entouré tous les ferry que tu pourrais prendre ce soir pour rentrer chez toi. » Et, bien sûr, elle ouvrit la brochure, et il put voir toutes les heures de départ entourés proprement en rouge, et toutes les heures d'arrivé entourés en vert. Minuit. Une heure du matin. Deux heure du matin. Owen ne savait même pas qu'il y avait encore des ferry aussi tard !_

 _Il releva les yeux sur elle, sa bouche légèrement ouverte, pas vraiment sûr si il devait être impressionné ou plutôt rester choqué. En effet, si il n'était pas à ce point sur le cul, il aurait probablement rit. Elle le regardait à présent, un sourire excité sur le visage. Au moins elle était impressionnée par le travail qu'elle avait elle-même fournit pour cette soirée, supposait-il. « Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? » Demanda-t-elle avidement._

 _« Je, euh... » Mais avant qu'Owen ne puisse répondre, la serveuse arriva avec leurs boissons. Owen attrapa sa bière aussi rapidement que possible, buvant plusieurs gorgées d'affilé jusqu'à avoir bus les 2/3. La serveuse semblait mal à l'aise alors que son regard passait de lui, à la carte sur la table, puis à Claire, et enfin de nouveau à Owen, « Puis-je... vous apporter quelque chose à manger, ou... »_

 _Owen attrapa l'une des cartes, ne faisant pas attention au numéro, et l'agita à l'intention de la serveuse en secouant la tête. Il n'avait pas remarqué le regard d'horreur sur le visage de Claire. « Non, ça va. On va partir pour... » Il jeta un œil à l'itinéraire, lut la première étape, puis se retourna vers la serveuse, « … Sheridan's Creek. On va partir pour Sheridan's Creek dans une minute. » Ce fut suffisant pour faire fuir la serveuse, qui adressa un regard sympathique à Claire qui signifiait clairement qu'elle méritait bien mieux qu'un alcoolique comme rencard, avant de partir. Owen porta une main à son front pendant un moment, tentant de remettre ses pensées à leurs places avant de regarder à nouveau Claire. Le regard qu'elle avait le fit se sentir coupable pour sa réaction et il se calma, détendant son visage pour sourire._

 _« Vous savez quoi ? C'est géniale. » Dit-il, alors que les épaules de Claire se relaxaient légèrement, un léger sourire rassuré se dessinant sur son visage alors qu'elle soupirait._

 _« Oh bien. Parce que j'ai annulée un rendez-vous cette après-midi pour avoir le temps de faire tout ça. » Lui dit-elle, et Owen rassembla tous les papiers._

 _« Faîtes-vous tout ça pour tous vos premiers rendez-vous ? » Demanda Owen avec un sourire alors que Claire buvait son Gin Tonic à la paille. Il remarqua qu'elle hésitait avec un sourire embarrassée, alors qu'elle continua à boire, et boire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle est presque finit. Quelque chose lui dit qu'elle se sentait nerveuse. Cette alcool était peut-être la seule façon qu'elle avait de survivre à cette soirée. Elle plongea le regard dans son verre, tournant les glaçons avec sa paille coincée entre ses doigts._

 _« Je n'ai pas vraiment été à beaucoup de premiers rendez-vous. » Elle lui jeta un regard nerveux avant de le replonger immédiate dans son verre._

 _« Que veux-tu dire par pas beaucoup ? Comme... dix ? Douze ? »_

 _« D'avantage comme trois. J'ai été à seulement trois premiers rendez-vous. Ceci est mon troisième. »_

 _La mâchoire d'Owen tomba. Elle devait forcément mentir. C'était impossible qu'une femme de son âge ne soit aller qu'à trois premiers rendez-vous dans sa vie. Mais pourquoi mentirait-elle à un tel sujet ? C'était évident qu'il en avait eut beaucoup plus, donc ce n'était pas comme si elle aurait put dire ça pour lui faire une faveur._

 _« Donc, de quels genre de statistique parlons nous ? Deux rendez-vous au lycée ? Deux rendez-vous à la FAC ? Un rendez-vous au lycée et un à la FAC ? » Owen n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que cette femme magnifique juste devant lui n'était aller qu'à deux rendez-vous avant aujourd'hui._

 _Elle haussa les épaules, terminant son Gin Tonic avant de soupirer, « Je n'étais pas vraiment populaire au lycée. Ma sœur l'était mais moi pas. À cause de mes cheveux. Quelques gamins avaient lancés la rumeur que mes cheveux avaient cette couleurs à cause d'une maladie. » Claire enroula une mèche de ses longs cheveux roux autour de son doigt puis la relâcha, celle-ci boucla naturellement. Owen voulut rire, il aurait très bien put être l'un de ses gamins et lancer une telle rumeur, mais il ne ria pas car il vit ses yeux vert commencer à briller, comme si elle était prête à pleurer. « Donc je n'ai pas eus de rencard au lycée. Pas même pour le bal de promo. Pas même en dernière année. » Owen regarda Claire tenter de boire plus d'alcool dans son verre, le peu restant dans les glaçons, avant de reprendre avec un nouveau soupire, « Puis un mec à la FAC m'a demandé de sortir. J'ai pensée 'ça y est mon premier rencard', puis j'ai découvert que sortir avec moi faisait partit de l'initiation à l'entrée dans une sororité. Il devait, apparemment, coucher avec une rousse. » Owen avait un nœud dans l'estomac. Ce mec ressemblait vraiment à ce qu'il avait été lorsqu'il avait l'âge d'aller à la FAC. Excepté qu'il n'était jamais aller à la FAC, il était directement allé à l'armée. « Donc j'ai passée le rester de mes années de FAC en ne ressentant aucune once d'intérêt pour un autre garçon. Puis un jour, pendant mon dernier semestre, j'ai rencontré ce garçon qui travaillait à la cafétéria. Il m'a demandé de sortir. Et je suppose qu'on peut dire qu'il est devenu mon petit-ami pendant quelques mois. » La femme marqua un pause pour reprendre son souffle, comme revenant brusquement à la réalité, et combattant les larmes, « Mais nous avons rompu. J'ai dédié tout mon temps à la FAC, tentant d'obtenir les meilleures notes. Donc c'est ma faute, vraiment. J'ai été diplômé première de ma classe, mais seule. Naturellement. Après mon diplôme, Mr Misrani m'a engagée dans ses bureaux de New York. Je suis rentrée dans les rangs. Puis il m'a offert un job comme Gestionnaire des Biens et des Opérations Principales du Parc que j'ai accepté. Et me voilà. »_

 _« Waho. » Dit Owen, tentant de digérer toutes les nouvelles informations qu'elle venait de partager avec lui. Il savait que la meilleure façon de faire en sorte qu'une femme triste aille mieux c'était de faire de l'humour. Alors c'est ce qu'il allait faire, « Eh bien... c'est l'histoire la plus déprimante que j'ai jamais entendu. » Il but la dernière gorgé de sa bière, ne remarquant pas que le visage de Claire s'était décomposé, prenant sa remarque comme une insulte, même avec son ton optimiste. Il devait l'emmener à un autre bar, où il font de la tequila, et le Sheridan's était parfait pour ça, « Allons-y, » dit-il, reposant son verre triomphalement, « On ferait mieux d'y aller. »_

 _Il se leva, étirant rapidement ses jambes, appréciant l'effet que commençait à lui apporter la bière alors qu'il regardait Claire attraper son sac, et lever et le regarder avec curiosité. « Ou alors on ne va pas être à l'heure au Sheridan's Creek. Ce qui signifie qu'on ne sera pas non plus à l'heure au Jack's. Ce qui signifie qu'on ne - » Mais il ne put finir sa phrase car Claire le coupa, plaçant un doigt accusateur sur son torse, ses yeux le dévisageant alors qu'elle lui parlait d'une voix forte et consternée._

 _« Ne vous moquez_ _pas_ _de moi ! »_

 _Owen leva les mains devant lui en signe de défense, montrant son sac, « Eh, je ne suis pas celui qui a un planning. Je ne fais que suivre les règles. » Son sourire n'aida pas, il le savait, et il regarda la rouquine sortir du bar. Alors qu'il commençait à suivre Claire, il vit quelque membres du bar lui lever plus de pouces qu'à son arrivé, auxquels il répondit, avant de courir derrière elle._

* * *

Tout ça semblait s'être passé il y a une éternité. Et c'était le cas. Deux ans était une éternité. Maintenant ils étaient dans leur chambre d'hôtel. Au lit. Ensemble. Tous deux parfaitement heureux de regarder dans les yeux l'un de l'autre et ressentit le même sentiment de satisfaction dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leurs corps entremêlés, après ce qui avait été un épisode traumatique de vingt heures dans le parc. Owen rapprocha doucement son visage de celui de Claire, s'arrêtant à mi-chemin, pour que leurs nez entre en contact, et doucement, il frotta son nez contre le sien, la faisant sourire. Elle fit l'autre moitié de chemin et, cette fois, ce fut Owen qui fut surprit pas un baiser, tout comme il l'avait lui-même surprit avec un baiser la veille. Cette fois, cependant, c'était plus doux, comme si cela signifiait bien plus, et il dura bien plus longtemps. Son cerveau se brouilla lorsqu'il se perdit dans le contact de ses lèvres, sa main lâcha sa taille pour se poser dans ses cheveux, ramenant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille droite.

Aussi vite que c'était arrivé, Claire se recula, portant une main à ses lèvres alors qu'elle laissait échapper un petit rire. Il rit également, tous les deux soulagé de se sentir aussi bien, soulagé d'être ensemble, et tous deux se sentant toujours aussi fatigué. Il la regarda, lui adressant un sourire : « Alors... que fait-on maintenant ? » et à son plus grand plaisir, Claire rit à la référence à la question qu'elle lui avait posé lorsqu'ils étaient au hangar. Un vrai rire. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu rire auparavant, et c'était le plus beau son qu'il n'avait jamais entendu. Ça lui semblait être il y a tellement longtemps, ce moment dans le hangar.


	7. Petit cri & Parfaite pièce du puzzle

**/!\ Rappel : La plupart des chapitres contiennent des flashbacks, afin que ce soit plus claire ils seront délimités et en italique.**

* * *

 **Naturellement,**

 _Naturally_.

OoOoOoO

 _Écrit par_ Sophie1989

 _Traduit par_ Lilly.

OoOoOoO

 **Chapitre 7 :**

 _ **Un petit cri & La parfaite pièce du puzzle.**_

Claire ferma de nouveau les yeux. L'embrasser avait tout d'un rêve. Son esprit s'embruma alors qu'elle sentait ses lèvres s'écraser sur les siennes et vice versa, avec plus de force que lorsqu'elle avait commencé à l'embrasser un petit moment auparavant. Ses lèvres étaient comme faîtes pour les siennes. Sa langue était comme faite pour la sienne. Son corps était comme fait pour le sien. Tous ses sens le poussait contre lui, et lui contre elle, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit serrer l'un contre l'autre. S'embrasser étant devenue la priorité numéro 1 avant de respirer, et à présent Claire cherchait de l'air uniquement parce qu'elle en avait besoin. Seulement, sa bouche descendit dans son cou. Mais il ne lui laissa pas énormément de temps pour respirer et reprit possession de sa bouche. Elle s'était jamais, _jamais_ , sentit aussi entière et heureuse qu'à cette instant. Avec cet homme. Avec Owen Grady de tous les hommes.

* * *

 _Eh bien, le rendez-vous se déroulait de façon désastreuse. Claire grimaça quand Owen commanda son quatrième shot de tequila. Les deux premiers shots faisaient naturellement partie de leur commande d'arrivé, lorsqu'ils avaient passés les portes du Sheridan's Creek. L'un deux était supposé être pour elle, mais elle l'avait refusé. Alors il l'avait but également. Elle avait voulut commander un autre Gin Tonic mais le Sheridan's était en rupture de Gin. Alors elle commanda un large verre de vin, espérant qu'il soit assez fort pour affecter sa mémoire et la faire ainsi oublier à quel point Owen s'était comporté comme un con dans le bar précédent. Owen avait commandé une bière et un autre shot de tequila, se débattant clairement avec ce rendez-vous autant qu'elle. Maintenant ils étaient assit dans le Jack's Hawaiian Bar, après qu'Owen s'est bruyamment plein de la rupture de stock de tequila du Sheridan's._

 _Claire regarda la serveuse venir à leur table, plaçant un Gin Tonic devant elle et un autre shot de tequila ainsi qu'une bière devant Owen. Claire le regarda descendre son verre et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu malade à l'idée de tout ce qu'il avait déjà ingurgité. Était-elle si horrible qu'il avait besoin de boire autant pour survivre à cette soirée ?_

 _« Bien, la bonne nouvelle c'est... » Commença-t-il, regardant le mur derrière elle. Claire jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule pou comprendre qu'il regardait une horloge « … qu'on est à l'heure. Non , en avance, par rapport à ton itinéraire ! »_

 _Claire roula des yeux. Pourquoi s'était embêtée avec ce stupide itinéraire ? En fait non, c'était une super bonne idée. Si elle n'avait pas fait ces suggestion, ils seraient probablement encore coincés à ce bar en bas de la rue qui pue le cadavre. À la place ils étaient ici, dans l'illuminé bar hawaïen, regardant l'océan. C'était le plus bel endroit dans lequel elle avait eut un rendez-vous, et la meilleure chose à ce propos était que c'est été son idée. Donc elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas être déçu. Mais pourquoi se sentait-elle déçu ? Elle regarda Owen qui, lui, regardait l'océan, son verre de bière à la main. Pourquoi ne lui posait-il pas de question ? C'était ce que les gens faisaient à un rendez-vous, n'est-ce pas ? Ils se posaient des question l'un à l'autre pour découvrir s'ils avaient des choses en commun. Comment pourrait-elle savoir ? Elle avait déjà établie qu'elle n'était aller qu'à deux premiers rendez-vous avant celui-ci. Mais si les livres qu'elles lisaient quand elle était enfant, ou adolescente, lui avait apprit quelque chose c'était les questions qu'on devait poser à un rendez-vous._

 _« Alors... avez-vous des frères et sœurs ? » Demanda-t-elle à l'improviste. Owen se tourna vers elle avec un sourie._

 _« Ouai, » répondit-il, « deux frères. Enfin... un frère à présent. Mon grand frère est décédé quand j'avais huit ans. Noyé dans une piscine. » Le cœur de Claire se serra alors que l'homme face à elle devenait silencieux, buvant quelques gorgée de sa bière avant de la reposer sur la table, « Mais tout vas bien. Mon autre frère est toujours dans la Navy. Maman est plutôt fière de nous. » Claire prit une longue gorgée de Gin Tonic, pas entièrement sûre de savoir comment répondre. La réponse la plus évidente aurait été de lui dire à quel point elle comprenait ce qu'il ressentait. Son grand frère était également décédé quand elle était plus jeune, onze ans pour être précis. Avec son père. Dans un accident e voiture. La voiture était sortie de la route et avait atterrie dans un lac. Son père était mort à l'impacte, mais son frère quelques semaines plus tard d'une pneumonie. Il avait treize ans. Et même si elle aurai voulut le dire à Owen, elle ne lui faisait pas confiance pour ne pas rire. Après tout, il s'était déjà moquée d'elle à plusieurs reprises ce soir et à propos de choses personnelles, qu'est-ce qui rendrait cette anecdote personnelle différente ? Alors elle tint sa langue._

 _« Et vous ? » L'entendit-t-elle répondre, mais elle haussa les épaules, prenant une nouvelle gorgée de Gin Tonic._

 _« Ma sœur a cinq ans de plus que moi. On ne se parle pas beaucoup. Seulement quand on le doit. » Elle vit Owen acquiescer, comme si il comprenait de quoi elle parlait. Techniquement, elle ne lui mentait pas, ce qui était suffisant pour elle._

 _« Et, votre job vous plaît-il ? » Demanda Claire, désespéré de trouvé une conversation qui leur irait à tous les deux. Pour la première fois de la soirée, elle vit les yeux d'Owen s'illuminer et briller quand il parla :_

 _« Vous voulez dire le meilleur au monde ? Oui. » Dit Owen, souriant largement. Elle comprit à quel point il était passionné par son rôle, et pour la première fois elle eut l'impression qu'ils avaient quelque chose en commun. « Mes Raptors c'est comme... une famille, vous savez ? Comme mes enfants. »_

 _Claire fronça les sourcils. Il ne l'avait pas mentionné pendant la visite guidée avec les investisseurs tout à l'heure, il n'avait pas dit à quel point il était devenu proche des Raptors. C'était un terrain dangereux. « Bien, rappelez-vous simplement de garder vos distances. » Dit-elle d'un ton ferme, juste comme Letitia lui avait montrée, pas longtemps avant qu'elle n'abandonne le parc, laissant Claire en charge de la direction de Jurassic World, bien plus tôt qu'elle ne s'en sentait prête. Elle avait été traînée dans les entrailles, et s'était sentie dépassé par toutes les responsabilités que sa soudaine promotion lui avait apporté. Cependant, elle ne l'avait jamais avouée à son patron, Simon Misrani, qui l'appelait fréquemment de New York pour savoir comment elle s'en sortait avec le parc. Elle releva les yeux de son verre pour regarde l'homme assit face à elle._

 _« Que voulez-vous dire ? » Elle remarqua comme le visage d'Owen commençait à se décomposer et Claire gigota sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise, sirotant son Gin Tonic avant de répondre._

 _« Je veux dire, ce sont des animaux. Ils sont les actifs du parc. Ils ont été créés dans l'unique but de faire de l'argent pour le parc. En vous attachant à eux, vous pourriez prendre de mauvais décision. »_

 _« Vous voulez dire que je pourrais prendre des décisions dans leurs intérêts plutôt que pour celui du parc ? » Claire comprit au ton de sa voix qu'elle avait aggravée les choses avec lui en disant ça. Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle devait s'occuper du parc. C'était, après tout, son travail de faire des actifs sa priorité et que le parc aille bien. Si les entraîneurs commençaient à devenir trop protecteurs envers leurs animaux cela signifierait que le Conseil, et les managers comme elle, commenceraient à avoir des difficultés à fournir ce qu'il y a de meilleures au publique, car les entraîneurs commencerait à insister sur des choses telles qu'un certain régime alimentaire, un certain environnement, une certaine routine pour leurs animaux, ce qui signifiait moins de temps pour que le publique ne vienne les voir. Bien sûre qu'ils savaient ce qui étaient le mieux pour leurs animaux mais Claire savait ce qui était le mieux pour le parc._

 _« Écoute, ils sont la seule raison de votre présence ici. Et le parc est la seule raison de leurs présences ici. Donc je crois vraiment que vous devriez accepter mon conseils et ne pas trop vous attacher à eux ! » Claire ne voulait pas élever la voix, mais elle était frustrée, pas seulement par sa réponse mais aussi par son regard. Il était sur la défensive, elle le voyait bien, mais elle l'était également. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi énervée._

 _« Ne pas trop m'attacher à eux ? Claire j'ai été proche d'eux au moment où ils ont éclos ! Ils ne connaissent personne mieux qu'ils ne me connaissent moi. Et je ne connais personne sur cette île mieux que je ne les connais. Comment ferais-je pour ne pas trop m'attacher quand je le suis déjà ? » Claire regarda Owen descendre le reste de sa bière. Elle l'imita en prenant une longue gorgée de son Gin Tonic. Comment ne pouvait-il pas voir que le temps qu'il passait à entraîner les Raptors faisait partit de son travail ? N'avait-il jamais entendu la phrase 'ne jamais mélanger travail et plaisir' ? Elle le regardait encore quand il reposa son verre vide, se préparant à poursuivre son attaque. Sa voix était forte et énervée, mais ses mots ne furent pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait. « Allons-nous au Bill's à présent ou pas ? »_

 _Claire regarda l'horloge et se rendit compte, à sa surprise, qu'il était déjà 20h45. L'heure de partir de ce restaurant. Elle était quasiment certaine qu'elle ne voulait pas aller à un endroit de plus avec lui, mais son estomac gargouillait donc elle acquiesça à regret, se levant de sa chaise, refusant de sourire parce qu' il était celui qui s'en tenait à l'itinéraire._

* * *

« Aïe ! » Claire tressailli et elle repoussa la main d'Owen qui se trouvait dans son dos, se rapprochant par la même occasion de son corps. Il la regarda avec préoccupation, se rappelant immédiatement qu'elle avait une entaille digne d'une lame de rasoir dans le dos et qu'il venait d'y placer sa main. Elle ouvrit les yeux, regardant Owen, et vit pour la première fois qu'il avait l'air terrifié. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversés au cours de ce dernier jour, c'était _ça_ qui le terrifiait ? Il commença doucement à s'éloigner d'elle quand, avec un petit cri, il tomba du lit entraînant les draps avec lui, et atterri dans un bruit sourd.

Claire oublia immédiatement la douleur, et rampa rapidement jusqu'au bord du lit, alors qu'elle le regardait avec inquiétude. « Owen, tu vas bien ? » Pour son plus grand soulagement, elle vit l'homme sur le sol sourire largement, puis rire devant le ridicule de la situation. Ce fut cela qui fit rire Claire pour la seconde fois. Elle n'avait pas autant rit depuis très, très longtemps. Elle avait autrefois pensée qu'elle ne rirait certainement plus jamais.

Alors que leurs rires se calmèrent, Claire regarda Owen ramener une main à son visage et se frotter un œil avant de la regarder. Ses yeux bleus fixés à ses yeux verts, et elle ne put retenir le sourire détendue qui n'arrêtait pas de revenir sur son visage.

Qui aurait put croire que ce sourire maladroit pourrait la faire se sentir si bien ? Elle tressaillit très brièvement, alors que la plaie dans son dos la lança de nouveau, et bien qu'elle continua à sourire ce dut assez pour faire sauter Owen sur ses pieds et s'asseoir sur le lit derrière elle, ses jambes sur toute la longueur de sa cuisse gauche, son pied s'ajustant à sa hanche comme la parfaite pièce du puzzle, ses orteils contre le côté gauche du bas de son dos. Ces derniers étaient blessés mais elle était d'avantage concentré sur la douleur qui irradiait de son dos. Elle l'avait vu évidemment, l'ayant regarder dans le miroir de la salle de bain quand elle s'était séché le dos avec la serviette blanche.

Elle regarda l'homme derrière elle qui la fixait avec inquiétude. Il ne dit rien, cependant. Il ne fit rien. Il se contenta de rester assit, les draps du lit froissés et en boules sur ses cuisses, son torse nue laissant apparaître des hématomes, des contusions, et quelques profondes coupures. Claire fut certaines d'avoir touchée toutes ses blessures pendant qu'ils s'embrassait, mais il n'avait pas une seule fois tressailli, et elle se demanda si il ressentait une quelconque douleur.

Elle ramena doucement une de ses mains sur l'une des coupures sur le côté gauche de sa cage thoracique. Au moment où ses doigts froids touchèrent la surface chaude de sa coupure il tressailli et elle écarta immédiatement sa main de plusieurs centimètre comme si il l'avait brûlé, regardant dans ses yeux avec regret, mais Owen sourit. « Je plaisante. » Dit-il, et Claire roula des yeux avec un petit sourire. Bien sûr qu'il plaisantait. C'était du Owen tout craché.

« Tu n'as pas mal, du tout ? » Demanda-t-elle, n'y croyant pas. Avec toutes les fois où ils avaient courut à travers des plantes, à jeter leurs corps au sol pour échapper à l'attaque d'un dinosaure. À un moment donnée, Owen _avait_ été attaqué par un dinosaure, juste avant qu'elle ne l'abatte. Juste avant qu'il ne l'embrasse. Elle se rappelait à quel point elle avait été choquée lorsqu'il l'avait attiré à lui, ses lèvres s'écrasant sur les siennes brièvement. C'était comme si un courant électrique l'avait traversé de part en part, de la tête aux pieds. Et au moment où il s'était séparé d'elle, il lui avait adressé un regard qu'aucun homme ne lui avait adressé auparavant. C'était comme si ce baiser représentait d'avantage qu'un simple 'merci'. En y repensant, Claire se demanda si il ne l'avait pas fait par peur qu'ils ne se fassent de nouveau attaquer. Après tout, il n'aurait jamais eut d'autre opportunité de l'embrasser. Et quand elle était revenue à la réalité, après le baiser, elle lui avait adressée un petit signe de tête. Comme si elle comprenait pourquoi il l'avait fait, et qu'elle était heureuse qu'il l'est fait.

« Pas vraiment. J'ai eu ma part de blessure au temps où j'étais à l'armée. Et avec mes Raptors. Donc, ce n'est rien que je ne puisse supporter. » Et Claire reposa nerveusement ses doigt sur sa coupure qi avait déjà entamé le lent processus de guérison. Elle frôla doucement la longueur de la coupure, arrivé à la fin, elle continua sur la peau de son épaule et de son avant-bras. Sa peau semblait si chaude sous ses mains qui étaient tout le temps froides, et alors qu'elle passait sa main doucement sur sa peau, elle sentit toutes les vieilles cicatrices qu'il avait eut au long de sa vie. « Pendant que tu dormais, j'ai remarqué une mauvaise coupure sur ton dos. » Dit-il, et elle détacha ses yeux de ses doigts sur sa peau pour les remonter dans ses yeux alors qu'il reprit : « C'est certainement en train d'essayer de guérir. » Il avait une expression de culpabilité, et le cœur de Claire se serra, ne sachant pas pourquoi il était ainsi. Ça avait été sa décision d'aller dans le parc avec lui. Ses blessures étaient ses problèmes. Sa faute. Pas de celle d'Owen. « Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû demander à un médecin de t'examiner au hangar. Il aurait put te fournir des anti-douleurs ou quelque chose... » Sa phrase resta en suspens, laissant place au silence, ses yeux parcourant ses jambes collées aux siennes. Claire continua de le regarder avec un petit sourire. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point il était gentil. L'arrogant et effronté Monsieur Grady était, d'une façon bien à lui, vraiment adorable. Le sourire de Claire s'élargit et elle pencha la tête pour capter son regard, et il releva la tête quand elle parla :

« Ne me connaissez-vous pas mieux que ça, Monsieur Grady ? Il n'y aurait eut aucun moyen pour que je laisse un médecin m'examiner. » Et, à son soulagement, elle vit un sourire se dessiner sur le visage d'Owen alors qu'il laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Ouai, c'est exact. » Dit-il. Claire remarqua que dans le but de capter son regard, elle avait posé sa main droite sur le dessus de sa main gauche alors qu'il agrippait les draps sur ses jambes. Elle baissa les yeux lorsqu'il retourna sa main pour enlacés ses doigts aux siens. Quand elle releva la tête, ses yeux vert se fondirent dans le bleu des siens, et ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, avec des sourires heureux aux visages, alors qu'Owen caressa affectueusement le dos de sa main de la main qui n'était pas entrelacée à la sienne. Claire sentie son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine. C'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait dans un sentiment de paix totale avec une autre personne. C'était comme si le monde pourrait s'arrêter aujourd'hui et qu'elle n'en aurait rien à faire, parce qu'elle aurait passée ses dernières heures dans un bonheur plus grand que tout ce qu'elle avait connue dans sa vie. Et tout ça était grâce à l'homme assit à ses côtés. Était-ce... était-ce ça d'être amoureux ? D'avoir trouvé le 'bon' ?

L'ancienne Claire Dearing, celle du matin précédent, se serait jeté sur elle, l'aurait attrapée par les épaules, et l'aurait secouée violemment pour avoir pensée des choses aussi stupide. Surtout pour avoir pensé ça d'Owen Grady. Mais la Claire Dearing qui était assise sur ce lit, n'était plus la même, et elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer passer une seule journée sans lui.

La pièce était silencieuse, à l'exception du bruit presque inaudible de leurs respirations, et Claire se redressa, soulageant le poids qu'elle avait placé sur sa main gauche et la leva pour la poser affectueusement sur la joue droite d'Owen, la caressant de son pouce. Elle retint son souffle, bien qu'elle ne s'en rendit pas compte, et s'approche de lui pour poser tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce baiser était court, doux et fugace. Mais quand ils se séparèrent, leurs visages ne s'éloignèrent pas plus d'un centimètre, alors que des sourires idiots naissaient sur leurs visages et ils frottèrent leurs nez l'un contre l'autre, avant de joindre à nouveau leurs lèvres dans un court, doux et fugace baiser. Claire sentit Owen poser sa main droite sur sa joue gauche. Ils continuèrent ainsi, se frotter le nez, s'embrasser tendrement, se frotter le nez, s'embrasser tendrement etc, avec toujours ces sourires idiots aux visages, pour ce qui sembla être une éternité, aucun d'eux ne sachant l'heure qu'il était, parce que ça n'avait aucune importante pour eux. C'était comme si le temps était suspendu.


	8. Selfies & Poignée de main

**/!\ Rappel : La plupart des chapitres contiennent des flashbacks, afin que ce soit plus claire ils seront délimités et en italique.**

* * *

 **Naturellement,**

 _Naturally_.

OoOoOoO

 _Écrit par_ Sophie1989

 _Traduit par_ Lilly.

OoOoOoO

 **Chapitre 8 :**

 _ **Selfies & Poignée de main.**_

Owen se sentait comme perdu dans un rêve éveillé alors que sa main caressait le visage de Claire, son nez frôlant le sien, avant que leurs bouches ne se trouvent à nouveau et ils s'embrassèrent brièvement avant de frotter de nouveau leurs nez l'un contre l'autre. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Il n'avait jamais ressentit ce genre de connexion avec une autre femme dans sa vie, et alors qu'il sentit ses lèvres de nouveau sur les siennes ce fut comme si leurs passé, pas si vieux puisqu'il ne datait que de la veille, n'était jamais arrivé.

* * *

 _Owen garda ses mains dans les poches de son bermuda, énervé, alors qu'il suivait Claire à travers les quais jusqu'au restaurant de fruits de mer, le Bill's. C'était le pire rencard de sa vie. La femme qui lui tenait compagnie était comme une sirène. Elle était étourdissante, séduisante, mais dès que vous creusiez un peu elle était votre pire cauchemar. Elle marchait devant lui, un pas ou deux d'écart, depuis qu'il avait quitter le Jack, le bar Hawaïen, toute son aura montrant que les choses allaient en s'aggravant. Le soleil commençait doucement à se coucher, colorant le ciel habituellement bleu d'une couleur rosé, mais le couple ne le remarqua pas, vivant chacun depuis assez longtemps sur l'île pour que cet incroyable couché de soleil ne soit plus une nouveauté._

 _Owen se surprit à regarder un couple qui se tenait pas loin sur les quais, prenant des selfies dans le couché de soleil derrière eux. Ils avaient l'air si heureux. Si amoureux. Pourquoi Claire ne pouvait-elle pas être plus heureuse ? Elle pourrait au moins faire un effort pour l'être. Peut-être qu'ainsi la soirée ressemblerait moins à une torture ? Avant même de le réaliser, Owen se retrouva à attraper la main de la jeune femme pour qu'elle arrête de marcher. Ce fut suffisant pour qu'elle s'arrête, et se retourne pour le regarder, mais elle retira vivement sa main. Le regard qu'elle lui adressa lui rappela celui d'un enfant qui était énervé que les choses ne se passent pas exactement de la façon qu'il désirait. Avec un soupire, il plaça ses mains sur ses hanches :_

 _« Que fait-on là ? » Demanda-t-il honnêtement, une question qui sembla avoir détruit son mur de glace, et il la vit secouer doucement la tête, les larmes brillant dans ses yeux alors qu'elle détournait son regard de lui pour le fixer sur le soleil couchant. Le vent chaud souffla légèrement sur les quais, faisant ainsi danser délicatement ses longs cheveux roux. Elle haussa les épaule, alors qu'il remarqua qu'elle avait commencer à jouer pensivement avec sa fermeture éclaire. « Tout ce que je voulais s'était vous emmener dîner, afin de m'excuser pour la catastrophe du café l'année dernière et aussi pour ne pas m'être montrer au rendez-vous comme prévue, et vous n'avez pas vraiment aider à faire en sorte qu'on passe un bon rendez-vous. » C'était l'alcool qui le faisait parler aussi honnêtement, et peut-être avec un ton bien plus exaspéré qu'il ne l'aurait fait si il n'avait pas but autant de tequila._

 _Claire tourna la tête pour le fixer de ses yeux vert brillants, « Eh bien, je suis désolé mais je ne sais pas comment passer un bon rendez-vous ! » Owen ferma brièvement les yeux dans un soupire. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas allée à beaucoup de rendez-vous et qu'ils ne s'étaient pas tous bien passés. Il voulait dire qu'elle pourrait essayer de ne pas uniquement ce focaliser sur les mauvais point mais plutôt sur les bons. Et peut-être de ne pas mettre le travail dans l'équation, particulièrement si elle s'apprêtait à faire des remarques négatives sur ses raptors. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit de tout ça, Claire reprit, « Je suis désolé d'avoir planifié où nous devrions aller, surtout que vous avez spécifié que je le pouvais si je le voulais ! » Elle ne s'arrêta pas même pour respirer et sa voix qui montait graduellement d'octave en octave commençait à taper sur les nerfs d'Owen. « Et je suis désolé d'être une telle déception pour vous. »_

 _« Vous n'êtes pas une déception- » Commença Owen mais Claire ricana, le coupant presque immédiatement._

 _« -Oh pitié, aucun homme ne boit autant de tequila à un premier rendez-vous si il l'apprécie ! »_

 _« Comment pourriez-vous le savoir ? » Commença Owen, sa voix commençant également à s'élever autant que sa frustration. « Peut-être que c'est ainsi que sont les premiers rendez-vous de nos jours. Peut-être que je buvais parce que je me sentais à l'aise en votre compagnie ? » Il savait que c'était un mensonge, il avait but pour tenter de survivre à cette soirée, mais il n'allait pas dire cela parce que cela confirmerait qu'elle avait raison. Cependant, elle savait qu'elle avait raison, il le voyait à la façon dont elle lâcha son sac pour pointer un doigt vers lui._

 _« Vous êtes simplement énervé que je vous ai dis de ne pas trop vous attacher à vos précieux raptors ! » Cria-t-elle, et elle tourna sur ses talons pour continuer à marcher, se dirigeant toujours le Bill's, et il la suivit. Tous deux ignorèrent les couples qui auparavant prenaient des selfies mais qui dorénavant regardaient l'engueulade entre l'entraîneur de raptors et la Gestionnaire des Biens et des Opérations Principales du Parc en chef. Une femme murmura à son petit-ami à quel point ils semblaient être attirés l'un par l'autre tous les deux, bien qu'Owen et Claire tiraient la tronche._

 _« Bien sûr que ça m'a énervé ! Vous n'avez aucun droit de me dire ce que je devrais ressentir- » Commença Owen mais Claire le coupa de nouveau en se retournant d'un coup vers lui, et cela le frustra de ne pas pouvoir finir._

 _« Je ne vous dis pas quoi ressentir, Owen ! Vous m'avez déjà montrer ce soir ce que vous ressentez ! » Et, tout d'un coup, les cris cessèrent. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre mais ils étaient bien trop énervés pour s'en rendre compte, alors qu'ils respiraient tous deux irrationnellement fort. Un tas de personnes les regardaient, se demandant qui ils étaient, quelle était leur histoire, et pourquoi ils s'engueulaient. Mais ils ne le remarquèrent pas, bien trop occuper à se fixer._

 _À contrecœur, Owen fut le premier à déposer les armes, et il recula d'un pas par rapport à Claire qui avait croisée les bras sur sa poitrine. Sa voix était basse et semblait presque défaitiste. « Vous savez quoi, détendons-nous. Allons au Bill's, mangeons, on n'a même pas besoin de parler. On y va, on mange et on part. » Il y avait de grande chance que la cause de l'énervement de la femme face à lui était qu'elle avait faim, il savait que c'était également probablement la raison pour laquelle il s'était emballé de la sorte. Ça et l'alcool toujours présent dans son système. Peut-être qu'un peu de nourriture calmera le jeu et qu'ils seront finalement capable d'aller jusqu'au Twinkle Tent après tout. Owen grimaça intérieurement à ce nom. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle lui réponde, et quand son silence devint trop lourd pour lui, il lui fit signe de le suivre et la contourna pour reprendre le chemin du restaurant. Mais à sa grande surprise, et avec une légère frustration, elle ne le suivit pas. Il s'arrêta pour la regarder à nouveau. Elle s'était retourner pour le regarder partir, mais c'était le seul mouvement qu'elle avait fait._

 _Owen la questionna du regard et elle secoua doucement la tête, le visage décomposé, ses yeux un peu trop brillant à nouveau, « Je ne peux pas faire ça. » Dit-elle et il ne put retenir le long soupire qu'il lâcha en marchant jusqu'à elle._

 _« De quoi parlez-vous ? » Demanda-t-il, sur un ton qui la fit se sentir comme si elle devenait folle. C'était un léger soulagement qu'elle ne s'apprête à mettre fin prématurément à cette soirée, mais une part de lui était si convaincu que ça pouvait marcher entre eux. Aucune femme avec lesquelles il était sortis ne lui avait jamais posé de question à propos de sa famille auparavant. Il n'avait parlé de la mort de son frère à personne. Pas même lorsqu'il était enfant. Il n'en parlait jamais. Mais pourtant il y avait quelque chose chez Claire Dearing qui lui avait donner envie de partager cette petite information tragique de son passé avec elle._

 _« Il paraît évident qu'on ne s'entendra jamais. Nous sommes en présence l'un de l'autre que depuis deux heures et on s'est déjà engueulés deux fois. Les deux à cause du travail ! » Owen marqua une pause, repensant aux deux dernières heures et réalisa qu'il ne s'en souvenait que par bribes. Mais elle avait raison, leur dernière dispute n'était qu'un concours de cri en publique. Un publique qui avait, pour la plupart, perdu leur intérêt pour le couple et s'était dispersé. « Il n'y a rien ici. On ne va simplement pas ensemble. » Conclut-elle. Owen cligna des yeux en regardant Claire qui le regardait avec une expression réaliste. La plupart des gens qui avaient rendez-vous n'étaient pas de suite fait pour être ensemble. Évidemment, elle ne savait pas ça puisqu'elle ne faisait pas partie du jeu des rendez-vous. Owen voulait qu'elle le comprenne._

 _« Écoutez, allons simplement dîner on doit aller jusqu'au bout. Après ça, on pourra reprendre nos chemin séparément. C'est simplement ainsi que se passe certain rendez-vous. » Dit-il, son ventre gargouillant. Ils devaient simplement manger un peu. Et peut-être boire plus de tequila. Mais Claire le regarda tristement, secouant doucement la tête dans un long soupire, et Owen sut ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire. Sa voix était calme et triste._

 _« On ne doit rien du tout, Owen. Ce devrait simplement être... je ne sais... plus facile. Excitant. Et ce n'ai pas ce que je ressens. Et vous ? » Owen secoua la tête, alors qu'il ne savait honnêtement pas ce qu'il ressentait. Ce fut une réponse suffisante pour Claire, qui pinça les lèvres. Elle lui tendit la main, avec un léger sourire, et il baissa les yeux sur celle-ci. C'était arrivé. Elle mettait réellement fin prématurément à leur rendez-vous. C'était la première fois qu'il allait à un rendez-vous qui se terminait aussi rapidement. En fait, c'était le premier rendez-vous auquel il allait qui s'avérait être un échec de A à Z. « Je vous verrais au travail, Monsieur Grady. »_

 _« Owen. » Se trouva-t-il à contester immédiatement devant tant de formalité. Il attrapa sa main, qui était froide dans sa main chaude, et ils se serrèrent la main._

 _« Nous sommes collègues, Monsieur Grady, vous vous rappelez ? » Lui rappela-t-elle, et il soupira, le sourire qui était sur son visage se fana. Il secoua sa tête, il n'en revenait pas qu'elle tenait à conclure cet affreux rendez-vous par tant de formalités. Patron un jour, patron toujours. Letitia avait vraiment bien entraîner la jeune femme. « Ne soyez pas comme ça. » L'entendit-il dire d'un ton lancinant, et il lâcha sa main. « On doit être professionnel. » Reprit-elle, mais Owen avait déjà arrêté de l'écouter._

 _« On se voit plus tard. » Dit-il, et il partit, les mains enfoncés dans les poches de son bermuda. Il continua à marcher sur les quais, ses derniers mots résonnant dans sa tête 'On doit être professionnel'. Faîtes-lui confiance pour insister à rester professionnel même quand ils n'étaient plus au boulot. Bien sûr qu'ils n'étaient pas loin du parc, mais ils n'étaient pas au travail. Il maintenu son allure rapide, jusqu'à son bar préféré, le Whistlers, qui se trouvait malheureusement trois bars plus loin que le Sheridan's. Il aura à passer devant ce bar où il était précédemment. Cette pensée le fis réalisé à quel point il commençait à se sentir sobre. Une petite part de lui se demanda si Claire suivait, et quand il se sentit suffisamment loin, il se retourna. Elle n'était plus là où il l'avait laissé. Elle était partie. Il n'avait aucune idée de quand il la reverrait. Cependant, pour l'instant il craint qu'elle ne revienne hanter ses rêves, ses longs cheveux roux se balançant dans son dos alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui..._

* * *

Owen prit une profonde inspiration frissonnante alors que les baisers qu'il partageait avec Claire se faisaient plus longs, tandis que les pauses se faisaient plus courtes. Ils ne se tenaient plus la main à présent, Owen profitait de la nouvelle liberté de sa main gauche pour enrouler la hanche gauche de Claire jusqu'à son dos, la rapprochant de lui. Sa main droite avait abandonnée la joue de Claire pour passer à l'arrière de sa tête, ses doigts entremêlés dans ses cheveux roux. Il remarqua que, pendant ce temps, Claire avait enlever sa main gauche de sa joue au moment où il l'avait attiré à lui et avait plutôt passé son bras autour de son cou. Sa main droite, qui n'était plus entremêlé à la sienne, était à présent sur sa joue gauche alors qu'elle l'attirait dans des baisers plus profonds. Il l'attira encore plus prêt, ses fesses à présent assises sur sa cuisse gauche alors que leurs baisers ne contenaient plus aucune pause, et caressa tendrement sa cuisse droite, de sa hanche à son genoux, puis dans le sens inverse, et ainsi de suite.

Tout d'un coup, une sonnerie irritante se manifesta de la chaise de l'autre côté de la pièce. Owen sentit Claire se figer, avant de laisser échapper un long soupire déçu et grogna, ses lèvres toujours sur les siennes. À contrecœur, Owen se recula, ouvrant les yeux alors qu'il revenait brusquement à la réalité, continuant cependant à sourire alors qu'il découvrit que son visage n'était toujours qu'à quelques centimètre de celui de Claire. Il ne rêvait définitivement pas cette fois.

« C'est probablement ma sœur. » Murmura-t-elle, alors qu'elle jeta un regard à travers la pièce, là d'où la sonnerie venait. La sonnerie s'arrêta et Claire retourna son attention sur lui. Elle approcha son visage du sien et frotta son nez contre le sien, « Elle doit vouloir vérifier que je vais bien. »

« Tu m'as l'air d'aller bien. » Répondit Owen avec un sourire espiègle, et son cœur bondit lorsque Claire ria légèrement et approuva avant de déposer de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, reprenant là où ils s'en étaient arrêtés. Cette fois, ils ne perdirent pas de temps à intensifiés graduellement leurs baisers, alors qu'Owen faisait un effort considérable pour ne pas toucher l'endroit dans son dos où se trouvait sa blessure. Mais la passion s'arrêta brutalement quand le téléphone sonna à nouveau. Cette fois Owen grogna en même temps que Claire devant cette interruption.

« Je vais rapidement voir ce qu'elle veut, puis je lui dirais de ne plus nous déranger. » Dit Claire, et Owen fut surprit quand elle lui adressa un clin d'œil et un sourire espiègle, avant de descendre de sa cuisse gauche, et de rouler du côté du lit où elle dormait auparavant. Il al regarda marché difficilement jusqu'à la chaise, ses pieds lui faisant toujours un mal de chien, elle poussa les serviettes qu'ils avaient posés là lorsqu'ils s'étaient habillés. Passant sa main dans les côtés de la chaise, elle en sortit son téléphone qui sonnait toujours. Elle jeta un œil à Owen, roulant des yeux, et il comprit qu'elle avait raison. C'était sa sœur. Il la regarda répondre au téléphone, et admira le choix de vêtement qu'elle avait fait pour dormir. Peut-être justement dû au manque de choix. Il n'écoutait pas vraiment la conversation des deux femmes jusqu'à ce que le ton ne s'échauffe légèrement.

« On n'a pas faim, Karen ! » Owen releva les yeux sur le visage de Claire et remarqua qu'elle le regardait, souriante, et il sut qu'elle l'avait surprit en train de la mater. Elle laissa échapper un léger rire, et à en juger par sa réponse, sa sœur l'avait remarqué. « Owen me fait rire c'est tout... ouai ouai, je riais, l'enfer a gelé, bien joué Karen. » Owen sourit devant le sarcasme de Claire alors qu'elle se tournait doucement en rond entre la porte de la salle de bain et la chaise. « Euh, je ne sais pas. Je vais lui demander... » Et il vit Claire se tourner vers lui, tenant son téléphone contre sa clavicule, avec un sourire, « Ils vont dîner dans environs 10 minutes. Ils demandent si on veut aller avec eux. »

Owen bougea un peu sur le lit. Il était vraiment très inconfortable dans cette position, heureusement que les draps étaient toujours sur ses cuisses. Tout d'un coup son estomac se fit entendre à l'idée de pouvoir manger, un grondement si fort que Claire l'entendit, et ils rirent tous deux. Owen entendit la sœur de Claire crier quelque chose avec excitation au téléphone, bien qu'il n'était pas sûr de quoi il s'agissait, et il regarda Claire reprendre sa conversation avec sa grande sœur, « Oui, j'ai encore ris, j'ai compris Karen, c'est quelque chose d'énorme. Écoute, je pense qu'on va accepter l'invitation à dîner... d'accord... eh bien on vous rejoins à votre suite dans 5... » Owen leva rapidement ses deux mains, lui montrant qu'il leur fallait plus de temps, ce qui fit de nouveau rire Claire, « … non 10 minutes plutôt... » Et Owen sourit alors que Claire mettait fin à la conversation avec sa sœur et posait son téléphone sur les serviettes. Il la regarda faire doucement le tour du lit pour lui faire face, un sourire heureux au visage. Le cœur d'Owen manqua un battement quand elle se pencha sur lui, son visage à quelques centimètre du sien, et ses mains posés sur les genoux d'Owen, alors qu'elle reprit d'une voix lente et séductrice, « Vous allez devoir mettre un peu plus de vêtements que cela, Monsieur Grady. » Et elle déposa un rapide et moqueur baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se rendre à la salle de bain, attrapant les vêtement que sa sœur lui avait déposé, laissant Owen regarder par la fenêtre avec un sourire niais au visage.


	9. La confession & La serviette utilisé

**/!\ Rappel : La plupart des chapitres contiennent des flashbacks, afin que ce soit plus claire ils seront délimités et en italique.**

* * *

 **Naturellement,**

 _Naturally_.

OoOoOoO

 _Écrit par_ Sophie1989

 _Traduit par_ Lilly.

OoOoOoO

 **Chapitre 9 :**

 _ **La confession & La serviette utilisé.**_

La lumière du matin passait aisément à travers les rideaux de la chambre d'hôtel, dans le plus grand des silences. Claire ouvrit ses yeux endormit, regardant le plafond blanc, et remarqua que le soleil reflétait sur le petit lustre au-dessus du lit sur lequel elle était couchée. Elle voulut ramener sa main à ses yeux pour les frotter, comme elle le faisait tous les matins, mais sa main gauche était bloquée sur l'oreiller à côté de sa tête, les doigts entrelacés avec une autre main. Quant à sa main droite, elle était paresseusement posée sur la peau nue de son ventre, mais une autre main la recouvrait. Elle sourit, sachant très bien à qui les mains en question appartenaient, et le son de sa profonde respiration dans son oreille droite le confirmait.

La soirée de la veille ne s'était pas exactement passée de la façon dont ils l'espéraient. Ils s'étaient rendu comme prévu dans la suite de Karen et l'avait trouvé en larme et en pleine dispute avec son mari. Les garçons s'étaient enfermés dans la salle de bain et refusaient d'en sortir pour aller dîner. Claire avait tentée de calmer la querelle entre les parents tendit qu'Owen avait fuit la confrontation, choisissant d'aller s'asseoir sur le sol de la salle de bain avec Zach et Grey qui avaient acceptés de lui ouvrir. Claire ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il leur avait dit, mais en moins d'une heure la totalité de la famille, ainsi que Claire et Owen, était assis autour d'une grande table au restaurant de l'hôtel. Puis le couple avait réussit à s'éclipser pour retourner dans leur chambre d'hôtel, afin de finir ce qu'ils avaient préalablement commencé.

Claire sourit à nouveau en se rappelant des baisers désespérés qu'elle avait volé à Owen chaque fois qu'elle l'avait put tendit qu'ils étaient seuls dans l'ascenseur qui les ramenaient à leur étage. La façon dont ils avaient courus jusqu'à leur porte. Owen lui avait arraché la clé des main alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la porte, et l'avait déverrouiller en un tour de main, lui donnant le temps d'attraper l'encolure de son tee-shirt et de le faire passer la porte en l'embrassant fiévreusement, lascivement.

C'était il y a presque dix heures. Claire jeta un œil à sa droite où se trouvait l'horloge que sa sœur leur avait gentiment apporté en même temps que les vêtements de la veuille, cependant il ne lui avait pas dit jusqu'à ce qu'elle demande l'heure au alentour de minuit. 8H30. Ils n'avaient pas dormis longtemps, ils s'étaient initialement précipités au lit, puis ils avaient pris leurs temps la seconde fois. Et la troisième. Et la quatrième... En fait, Claire avait perdue le compte puisque c'était arrivé à un point que c'était devenue l'activité principale de la nuit jusqu'à ce que, à bout de souffle et épuisés, ils ne s'endorment. Elle l'entendit prendre une profonde inspiration et frotta son oreille droite de son nez.

« Bonjour. » L'entendit-elle murmurer d'une voix endormie et avec un sourire comblé, qui ne fit qu'agrandir son sourire à elle. Elle se retourna vers lui, regardant la personne enroulé autour d'elle et qui était définitivement lui. C'était définitivement Owen. Elle ne l'avait pas rêvé.

« Bonjour. » Dit-elle avec un sourire et elle le laissa avec joie se pencher sur elle pour l'embrasser tendrement.

* * *

 _Claire regarda Owen secoué la tête, sonné, son visage se décomposant, une réaction qu'elle n'avait pas prévue. Elle venait de lui rappeler qu'ils étaient collègue. Si ils n'allaient pas sortir ensemble, et Claire était certaine qu'ils ne sortiraient jamais ensemble, alors tout ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre étaient des collègues. Et par conséquent, elle allait s'adresser à lui professionnellement, comme Letitia lui avait apprit à le faire. C'était ainsi qu'on gagnait le respect de ses collègues et c'est ainsi qu'elle voulait mener ou qu'elle mènerait un jour. Et bon sang, avait-elle vraiment à gagner le respect de l'homme qui se tenait devant elle dans un affreux bermuda ? « Ne sois pas comme ça. » Se trouva-t-elle à dire plus strictement qu'elle ne le voulait. Il lâcha sa main et elle retomba le long de son corps comme du plomb. Son corps manqua un battement alors qu'elle osa reconnaître qu'elle se sentait presque perdue sans le contact de sa main autour de la sienne. C'était trop tard pour changer son attitude sérieuse à présent. Si elle changeait son approche maintenant alors n'aurait jamais son respect au travail et il deviendrait un cauchemar à gérer, « Nous devons être professionnelle. » Lui rappela-t-elle. Elle voulait le rallier à son point de vie, mais elle voyait l'orage dans ses yeux ce qui la mettait sur la défensive._

 _« On se voit plus tard. » Dit-il avec colère, et il se contenta de la contourner et de partir de la où ils venaient. Claire s'était figé. Comment cet au revoir avait put totalement lui échapper ? Elle se rendit compte que sa bouche s'était ouverte, choquée par la façon abrupte dont ce rendez-vous s'était conclut. Elle savait qu'elle avait prit la bonne décision en choisissant de mettre fin à tout ça avant qu'ils n'aillent au restaurant, mais elle n'avait pas prévue que la conversation qu'elle imaginait calme et réaliste soit aussi acide. Tout son corps lui hurlait de ne pas le regarder une fois de plus, mais elle était fatiguée, et quand un moment de faiblesse, elle jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule. Owen continuait à marcher, s'éloignant d'elle, les mains dans les poches de son bermuda. Claire grimaça. Un bermuda. Comment pouvait-il porter un bermuda. À un rendez-vous !_

 _Dans un léger soupire, Claire tourna dans une allée qui, elle le savait, l'éloignerait des quais. L'un des bureaux de management n'était pas très loin alors elle commença à marcher en cette direction. De là-bas, elle appellerait son chauffeur pour qu'il vienne la chercher. Elle avait vraiment hâte que sa nouvelle voiture lui soit livrée la semaine prochaine, ainsi elle n'aurait put besoin d'embêter la compagnie de taxie et d'être obliger d'avoir un chauffeur pour faire les aller-retour entre la maison et le travail._

 _Alors qu'elle remontait la rut, elle croisa des couples, des familles, chacun d'entre eux étaient là en vacance pour visiter la Isla Nubla. Beaucoup d'entre eux la regardèrent et lui sourirent alors qu'elle les croisait. Elle avait vraiment fait un effort pour être sympa ce soir. Enfin, elle faisait toujours un effort, mais là c'était l'opportunité de paraître moins... strict. D'être elle-même. Seulement l'histoire d'une soirée. Elle s'était assurée que son assistante, Zara, libère son agenda dès 17 heures afin que Claire ait le temps de se préparer. Elle était la patronne, elle pouvait annulé des rendez-vous si elle le désirait. Claire était directement rentrée chez elle après qu'Owen l'ait de nouveau invité à sortir, qui n'était finalement pas si loin de l'enclos des raptors qu'elle l'avait initialement imaginé. Elle avait décidée de porter sa robe verte préféré qu'elle n'avait pas eut l'occasion de porter depuis des années, mais qu'elle avait emporter avec elle sur l'île juste au cas où. Elle avait laissée ses cheveux détachés pour les laisser onduler légèrement. Elle avait mit sa pince à cheveux préféré que sa mère lui avait offert pour son vingt-et-unième anniversaire Elle avait même abandonné ses chaussures à talon qu'elle mettait toujours pour travailler, en choisissant des légèrement plus bas, mais ça restait des talons. Elle se sentait mieux en talons. Elle avait fait tous ces efforts pour lui. Pour elle-même. Et maintenant elle rentrait chez elle à seulement vingt-et-une heure. Deux heures après le début du rendez-vous._

 _Claire ouvrit son sac et chercha son téléphone. Elle en sortie une petite enveloppe qui contenait ses menues et cartes méticuleusement plastifiés, les regarda pendant un bref moment, avant de les jeter furieusement dans la poubelle à côté de laquelle elle passait. Elle n'en aurait pas besoin prochainement. Elle chercha de nouveau dans son sac, attrapa son téléphone et parcourut ses contacts, tentant de trouver le nom de quelqu'un à qui elle pourrait parler de cette horrible soirée. Mais quand elle arriva à la lettre Z à la fin de ses contact, ça la frappa soudain qu'elle n'avait personne à appeler. Son doigt resta en suspens au-dessus du nom de Zara, mais elle se rétracta rapidement. Elle devait rester professionnelle. Zara était son assistante. Si elle décidait de lui parler de la tournure de son rendez-vous cela reviendrait à lui parler de sa vie personnelle. Alors Claire fourra à nouveau son téléphone dans son sac, et gravit les marche du bureau avec le cœur lourd._

 _Elle ne pouvait pas même appeler sa sœur. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis cinq ans. Elles ne se contactaient que par le biais de cartes de noël ou d'anniversaire. Elle envoyait toujours à ses neveux des cadeaux d'anniversaire et de noël, qui étaient le plus souvent des frisbees qu'elle obtenait au travail. Elle ne pouvait pas faire mieux. Ce n'était pas comme si elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de leurs acheter des cadeaux. Son job comprenait une maison, une voiture, un chauffeur, une assistante, une carte de la compagnie pour manger et boire gratuitement. Elle pouvait définitivement se permettre d'offrir des cadeaux à ses neveux, même une maison si elle le voulait. En particulier depuis qu'elle avait eut cette promotion, elle gagnait au moins trois fois plus qu'auparavant, lorsqu'elle venait d'être engagé au parc. Cela avait plus à voir avec le fait qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'aimait ses neveux. Elle n'était même pas sûr de leurs âges exacts. Ce qui était sa faute, elle n'écrivait seulement que leurs noms sur le jour correspondant à leurs anniversaires sur son calendrier, elle devrait également marquer l'âge qu'ils allaient avoir._

 _Claire et sa sœur s'était violemment disputer il y a cinq ans, à la fête d'anniversaire des 90 ans de leur grand-père. Karen l'avait critiqué en lui disant qu'elle était trop carriériste et qu'elle finirait seule si elle continuait de placer sa carrière au-dessus de l'importance de trouver un mari et de fonder une famille. Claire avait répliqué sèchement en disant qu'elle préférait sa position à celle de Karen qui avait maintenue son mariage à flot uniquement en tombant enceinte de son plus jeune fils, Grey. Les deux sœurs ne s'étaient pas reparlés depuis ce jours, elles ne s'étaient pas vus non plus, au plus grand désarrois de leur mère._

 _Une heure plus tard, Claire se débarrassa de ses talons, ne supportant pas l'écho que leurs bruits provoquait car il lui rappelait qu'elle était de retour dans cette maison vide. Elle suspendit son sac à un porte-manteau derrière la porte. Elle ne s'arrêta pas pour allumer la lumière et jeter un œil à son salon vide, elle savait que rien n'était différent. Elle foula le parquet de ses pieds nus, puis monta les escaliers jusqu'à l'étage du dessus. Elle suivit le couloir, passant devant trois portes, dont deux de chambre vides qui étaient déjà là avant qu'elle n'emménage, et la troisième contenant une salle de bain. À la fin du couloir, elle entra dans sa chambre, la seule pièce dans laquelle elle passait du temps le peu qu'elle était à la maison. Elle alluma la lumière, et les petites lumières, presque comme des lucioles, illuminèrent la pièce. Pour n'importe quelle personne extérieur la pièce paraîtrait tranquille, avec les petites lumière créant une atmosphère cosy. Mais c'était le seul endroit où Claire se forçait à aller. Elle n'était pas une grande dormeuse. La seule chose qu'elle regardait à la télé était les informations, qu'elle regardait depuis son iPad. Tout ce qu'elle faisait dans cette pièce était de lire des romans. Et de s'allonger sur son lit, souvent réveillée, ruminant la journée, ou son passé, le lendemain et le future. La différence entre ce soir et les soirées précédentes était qu'elle était rentrée parce qu'on l'avait laissé tomber. Laissé tomber par Owen Grady. Mais surtout, laissé tomber par elle-même. Elle avait eut l'opportunité d'apprendre à connaître quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas en dehors de ses heures de travail. Quelqu'un avec qui passer la soirée. Quelqu'un avec qui elle pourrait parler d'autre chose que du travail, mais d'elle-même également. Et elle avait tout foutue par terre à cause de sa dévotion à son travail. Claire soupira lourdement et se dirigea vers le lit, montant dessus pour s'y allonger sur le dos, sa tête tomba sur l'oreiller alors qu'elle regardait le plafond, et ses yeux commencèrent à se remplirent de larmes._

* * *

Claire ferma les yeux, sa tête restant sur l'oreiller alors qu'Owen approfondissait leur baiser. Elle posa sa main sur son torse et le repoussa doucement, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire arrêter et il la regarda avec un air confus. « J'ai une confession. » S'entendit-elle dire, et elle le vit se décomposer alors qu'elle mordait sa lèvre inférieure nerveusement.

« Ça s'annonce mal... » Répondit-il, et le cœur de Claire cogna dans sa poitrine tellement rapidement qu'elle se demanda si il pouvait l'entendre.

« Tu te rappelle la première fois qu'on était supposé avoir rendez-vous ? Et tu te sentais vraiment mal d'avoir été si accaparé par ton travail que tu ne t'es jamais rendu aux quais ? » Elle vit qu'il hésitait, alors qu'il répondit prudemment oui, pas sûr de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire, « Eh bien... J'ai été retenue par un long rendez-vous au boulot donc... je ne me suis jamais rendu aux quais moi non plus. »

Elle retint son souffle, terrifiée qu'il se mette en colère contre elle, comme il l'avait fait deux ans plus tôt à la fin de leur premier rendez-vous officiel. À la place, il marqua une pause, sa bouche ouverte sous le choc, puis les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent en un sourire, « Et tu m'as fais tellement culpabiliser de t'avoir fais faux bond ! »

« Non, » Répondit-elle rapidement, souriant à l'homme qui la regardait, attendant qu'elle ne réponde, « Je ne me suis jamais plainte ! »

« Mais tu ne m'as jamais donné aucune raison de croire que je ne t'avais _pas_ fais faux bond. » Et Claire se figea, regardant dans ses yeux alors qu'il lui souriait. Il avait raison, elle l'avait juste laisser s'excuser encore et encore. Elle couvrit son visage de ses mains, embarrassé de s'être fait avoir, et elle l'entendit rigoler tendit qu'elle reprenait la parole.

« Je suis une horrible personne. » Se lamenta-t-elle derrière ses doigts, mais aussitôt, elle sentit ses mains attraper les siennes pour les éloigner de son visage.

« Non, c'est faux, » Dit-il, et Claire se sentit presque fondre alors qu'il continuait à lui sourire. « Tu déteste simplement être en tord. »

Elle gloussa devant cet honnête commentaire, passa ses mains derrière sa tête et ramena ses lèvres contres les siennes. On frappa fortement à la porte de la chambre d'hôtel, et le couple grognèrent dans un même son accompagné d'un soupire alors qu'ils mettaient fin à leur baiser. Claire regarda Owen avec excuse alors qu'elle entendait sa sœur l'appeler de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Claire, c'est moi. Je peux entrer ? »

Elle vit Owen rouler sur le dos avec un sourire sur le visage et tira les draps coincés sous son corps, riant quand il s'assit rapidement au bord du lit pour cacher un peux mieux son corps. Claire enroula le drap autour de son corps nue, et se rendit lentement vers la porte de la suite alors que sa sœur continuait de frapper férocement. Elle jeta un regard à Owen, juste à temps pour voir ses fesses disparaître dans la salle de bain, fermant la porte derrière lui. Elle entendit la douche se mettre en route et sourit avant de déverrouiller la porte et de l'ouvrir.

Claire vit sa sœur la détailler puis rouler des yeux. « Eh bien, on ne se demande pas pourquoi tu ne répondais pas à mes messages. » Dit Karen d'une voix mutine, regardant par-dessus l'épaule de la rouquine avec espoir. Quand elle comprit qu'il n'y avait pas d'Owen nu dans la pièce, la déception se lit sur son visage, et Claire se décala pour laisser sa grande sœur entrer.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Karen ? » Demanda Claire, alors que sa sœur jetait un regard circulèrent à la pièce et aux vêtements éparpillés sur le sol. Elle se rappelait avoir aider Owen à retirer son tee-shirt la nuit dernière, mais elle ne se rappelait pas l'avoir jeter sur la plante près de la porte sur laquelle il pendait actuellement.

« Tu dois regarder les infos. » Dit sa sœur, et l'estomac de Claire se retourna. Le parc. Être avec Owen l'avait en quelque sorte aider à oublier tout ça et surtout qu'il y avait d'autre chose dans le monde extérieur à leur petite bulle. Elle marcha en direction de l'énorme télévision du côté du salon de la suite et chercha la télécommande. Avant qu'elle n'allume la télé elle entendit sa sœur s'étouffer. « Claire. Ton dos. » Claire se tourna pour voir l'expression horrifiée de sa sœur. Elle avait oublier la présence de l'entaille dans son dos depuis qu'Owen lui avait dégoté des anti-douleurs à la réception de l'hôtel et qu'ils avaient en effet fonctionné.

« Oh... ouai... » Se retrouva-t-elle à dire, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour sa sœur qui regardait à présent ses pieds nus, qui étaient tellement meurtris, en particulier au niveau des orteils et du talon. « … Je vais bien Karen. Owen, il... » et alors qu'elle prononçait son nom, sa voix s'éleva depuis la salle de bain.

« Euh... Claire ? » Celle-ci regarda la porte de la salle de bain qui s'ouvrait légèrement, et Owen passa sa tête trempé par l'entrebâillement pour les regarder, « Tu peux juste me passer une des serviettes ? » Il leur sourit et Claire sembla fugitivement embarrassée alors qu'elle jetait un œil à l'air taquin de sa sœur, avant de se diriger vers la chaise où ils avaient tour deux abandonnés leurs serviette, en attrapa une pour ensuite se rendre à la porte de la salle de bain. Elle laissa Owen lui voler un rapide baiser mouillé alors qu'il lui prenait la serviette des mains avec reconnaissance, lui adressant un clin d'œil espiègle, avant de refermer la porte. Claire ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'elle portait sa main à sa bouche, ses doigts frôlant lentement ses lèvres où il venait de l'embrasser. Elle se retourna et sa sœur lui adressa un sourire radieux.

« Alors Owen, hein ? » Demanda rhétoriquement Karen, et Claire roula des yeux, continuant tout de même de sourire. Ouai. Owen.

* * *

 **Message de l'auteur :**

 **Ouai. Owen. :)**

 **Les commentaires et ajouts aux favoris sont toujours grandement apprécié ! Un grand merci à tout le monde !**

 **Je déteste amener honteusement un autre sujet sur le tapis, mais j'ai fais une vidéo du couple Claire/Owen il y a quelques semaine. Elle est sur Youtube en ce moment.**

 **Il suffit de chercher « Wait Claire and Owen » et c'est l'une des premières vidéos qui s'affichent (la photo c'est leurs silhouettes à la fin du film) et le titre exact est « Owen & Claire – Wait – Jurassic Park ». Elle contient toutes les scènes d'eux deux dans le film...**

 **C'est une vidéo qui s'adresse à tout ceux qui aime énormément ce couple tout comme moi :)**

 **Bisous.**


	10. Vidéo conférence & Une réalisation

**/!\ Rappel : La plupart des chapitres contiennent des flashbacks, afin que ce soit plus claire ils seront délimités et en italique.**

* * *

 **Naturellement,**

 _Naturally_.

OoOoOoO

 _Écrit par_ Sophie1989

 _Traduit par_ Lilly.

OoOoOoO

 **Chapitre 10 :**

 _ **Vidéo conférence & Une réalisation.**_

« Tu sais que tu pourrais toujours t'enfuir ? Rentrer à New York avec nous ? »

Owen se tenait prêt de la voiture, écoutant la sœur de Claire la prier de ne pas les obliger à la laisser. Mais il vit Claire mettre ses mains sur les épaules de Karen afin de capter son regard, avec un léger hochement négatif de la tête, « Je ne peux pas partir. La responsabilité de ce qui c'est passé au parc, gérer les conséquences de ce qui s'est passé, ça me reviens, Karen. C'est mon travail. »

* * *

 _Owen était assit au bord du lit de l'heure suite d'hôtel, et releva immédiatement les yeux sur la porte d'entrée quand quelqu'un la déverrouilla. Et ce quelqu'un était Claire. Elle avait été convoquée pour une vidéo conférence avec le Conseil d'Administration de Misrani, pour cela l'hôtel avait gentiment fait privatiser une de leur chambre. Avant d'y aller, elle lui avait confiée qu'elle craignait d'être virée, mais Owen ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'ils le feraient. Rien de ce qui était arrivé sur cette île n'était de sa faute. Elle travaillait pour l'entreprise Misrani depuis des années. C'était impossible qu'ils se contentent de la virer. La chose qu'Owen craignait le plus était que l'entreprise ne décide d'abattre toutes les créatures vivantes restante sur l'île. Ce qui incluait son dernier Raptor encore en vie, Blue._

 _Owen regarda Claire passer la porte. Son expression laissait apparaître un grand choc. Elle était partie depuis au moins trois heures, et Owen se leva prestement, désespéré d'entendre ce qui s'était dit durant la réunion. Il la regarda marcher lentement jusqu'à lui, s'arrêter devant le lit et s'y asseoir._

 _« Eh bien ? » demanda Owen. Elle fixait un point invisible depuis elle, mais quand elle parla, elle releva le regard sur lui, parlant doucement, presque comme si elle ne pouvait pas y croire._

 _« Ils veulent garder l'île... » Owen mit une seconde à assimiler et comprit son choc. Elle reprit, « … démolir le parc mais... garder l'île. »_

 _Bien que ce n'était pas ce qu'Owen s'attendait à entendre, cela ne répondait pas exactement à sa question la plus importante, « Et pour les animaux ? Blue. Le T-Rex... » mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'elle releva son regard remplie de larmes dans le sien, secouant doucement la tête. Il tomba sur le lit à sa droite, son cœur manquant un battement alors qu'il commençait à se sentir frustré. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas simplement les laisser vivre sur cette île en paix ? C'était fait à présent. Les dommages avaient été causés. Il n'y avait pas de dinosaure qui puisse mettre le reste du monde en danger. Ils seraient confinés sur l'île. Sur la Isla Nublar. Pourquoi les exterminer ?_

 _« Owen, on a ajourné le rendez-vous. On le reprendra demain. » Il sentit Claire prendre sa main et il releva son regard sur elle. Quelques larmes avaient à présent coulés sur ses joues, mais son expression était sérieuse. Déterminée. « Je vais combattre ça. Eux. Rien n'arrivera à Blue pendant que je serais en charge de cette île. »_

 _Owen acquiesça, un petit sourire reconnaissant au visage, « Alors ils ne t'ont pas encore viré ? »_

 _« Pas encore, non. » Répondit Claire dans un soupire, passant une main sur son visage fatigué et se frotta les yeux, faisant accidentellement couler un peu de maquillage qu'elle avait mit avant l'appel. Elle ne le remarqua pas et détourna le regard pensivement, secouant la tête en soupirant, « Ils veulent que je fasse une déclaration à la presse demain soir. Je verrais pendant la réunion de demain ce que j'ai à dire avec le Conseil. »_

 _Owen regarda la jeune femme grogner avant de se laisser tomber en arrière sur le lit. Vingt-quatre heure auparavant, elle était tombée sur ce lit pour une toute autre raison. Maintenant ils étaient dans les limbes, attendant de trouver une solution. « Tout ça est un tel merdier. » L'entendit-il dire dans ses mains, et il la regarda._

 _Owen se demanda ce qui était arrivé à la sévère, agressive femme d'affaire qu'il avait souvent détesté quand ils travaillaient au parc. La femme qui refusait de laisser apparaître un vrai sourire. La femme qui refusait de parler de quoi que ce soit d'autre que le travail. La femme qui refusait de laisser voir sa peur sur son visage pour ne pas inquiéter tout ceux autour d'elle. La femme qui refusait de prendre non pour réponse. Et cela le frappa que, peut-être, c'était elle la vraie Claire Dearing. Pas la crispée, autoritaire, manique du contrôle, Claire Dearing qui n'était que travail de la tête aux pieds. Elle était une femme magnifique avec de vraies peurs, de vraies inquiétudes, et de vraies émotions. Et toutes ces peurs, inquiétudes et émotions, elle les avait partagés avec lui durant ces vingt-quatre dernières heures. Probablement sans même le réaliser. Elle lui faisait confiance. Elle le respectait. Enfin ! La principale raison pour laquelle il s'était dit qu'ils n'iraient jamais à un second rendez-vous à l'époque était qu'ils ne se respectaient pas mutuellement. Quelle différence ces dernières vingt-quatre heures ensemble avaient faîtes. _

_« Quoi ? » L'entendit-il demander, et il sursauta en se rendant compte qu'il la fixait. Au lieu de dire quoi que ce soit, il se rallongea à côté d'elle, tournant sa tête sur sa gauche pour la regarder. Il prit sa main et la posa entre eux, la serrant légèrement dans le but de la rassurer._

 _« Je ne vais nulle part. Tu le sais ça, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit-il et il s'inquiéta pendant un moment que Claire ne se remettre à pleurer. Mais elle ne le fit pas. À la place, elle laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement, rapprochant son visage du sien jusqu'à ce que leurs nez ne se touche presque. Un calme sourire s'étira sur son visage alors qu'elle dit doucement, « Merci. » Puis il déposa un petit baiser sur le bout de son nez._

* * *

Owen fixa ses pieds mal à l'aise alors qu'il regardait les deux sœurs s'embrasser, des larmes roulant sur les joues de la plus âgée. Ça avait été trois jours épuisant qui s'étaient écoulés depuis que Claire avait eut cette première vidéo conférence avec le Conseil d'Administration de Misrani. La nuit parfaite qu'il avait passé avec Claire à l'hôtel semblait être une éternité auparavant. Le Conseil avait décidé dès le jour suivant que les chefs des différents départements de l'entreprise Misrani en étaient maintenant en charge complète, ce qui signifiait que Claire était à présent et indéfiniment à la tête du parc. Bien qu'elle devait faire approuver toutes ses décisions au Conseil, Claire avait immédiatement insisté pour que les animaux laissés sur l'être soient recapturés plutôt que tués, présumant que tous leurs enclos étaient intactes. Puis ils pourraient décidés de ce qu'ils feraient des actifs. (un terme qui, selon Claire, était souvent utilisé par le Conseil, mais plus par elle) Le Conseil avait donné son accord en réalisant qu'ils pourraient certainement vendre les plus petits dinosaures à des zoo partout dans le monde. Tout était une question d'argent pour eux. Owen n'avait pas porté d'objection quand Claire était revenu à leur suite avec un sourire soulagé au visage, lui indiquant que Blue irait bien. Si ils étaient capables de la retrouver une fois de retour sur l'île.

Le couple avait parlé de la possibilité de retourner sur l'île après la troisième et dernière vidéo conférence de Claire avec le Conseil. Elle lui avait dit qu'on attendait d'elle qu'elle y retourne afin de diriger l'équipe en charge de la capture des animaux, et il n'avait pas perdu de temps pour lui assurer qu'il irait avec elle, ce à quoi elle avait répondu en souriant qu'elle n'en attendait pas moins de lui. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours, puisque le Conseil voulait utiliser le fait que l'énergie fonctionne toujours sur l'île, mais ils ne pouvaient pas garantir pour combien de temps ce serait encore le cas. Plus vite l'équipe serait sur l'île, plus vite ils pourraient constater les dommages.

Naturellement, la sœur de Claire avait été terrifié d'apprendre que sa petite sœur retournait sur l'île afin de traquer et capturer les dinosaures qui avaient été perdus et se baladaient en liberté, se mettant de nouveau en danger. Mais Claire avait insisté, et Karen avait abandonner ce sujet de conversation, avec la date imminente de son futur ex-mari était repartit à la maison dès le lendemain matin de leur arrivée à l'hôtel, afin de parler du divorce avec son avocat. Non pas que les enfants étaient au courant.

Owen entendit une petite voix près de son bras et il se tourna pour voir que Zach et Grey clopinaient jusqu'à lui, « Ça ira ? » demanda Grey, qui le regardait avec inquiétude. Owen se força à sourire, acquiesçant de façon confiante, « Ouai. Tout se passeras bien. »

* * *

 _La porte de la salle-de-bain se referma derrière Owen, et il marcha jusqu'à Grey, qui était misérablement assit sur le sol de la salle de bain, son dos reposant contre le mur et ses genoux ramené contre son torse. Ses joues étaient couvertes de larmes. Owsen s'assit directement à côté de l'enfant avec un profond soupire, alors que Zach s'asseyait de l'autre côté de son petit-frère._

 _« Je déteste quand ils s'engueulent. » Renifla Grey. Owen posa sa tête contre le mur de la salle-de-bain. Il repensa à son enfance. Il savait ce que c'était que de vivre dans une maison sous pression. Après la mort de son frère, sa mère et son père se hurlaient tout le temps dessus, se blâmant mutuellement pour telle ou telle chose. Et si l'autre avait d'avantage surveillé les enfants ? Et si l'autre n'avait pas harceler son frère afin de savoir ce qu'était la dernière chose qu'il lui avait dîtes ? Toutes ces disputes et ces reproches avaient fait de la maison un endroit difficile où vivre, jusqu'au jour où son père était partit. Avait quitter la maison pour le mieux. Et Owen ne l'avait plus jamais revu._

 _« Moi aussi je détestais ça quand mes parents s'engueulaient. » Dit Owen, avant de soupirer à nouveau. « Mais, parfois, c'est simplement ce que font les parents. » Il leva le regard sur Zach, avant de le rebaisser sur Grey, « Ils ne le font pas parce qu'ils ne vous aiment pas. Ils le font parce qu'ils vous aiment tellement qu'ils ne veulent pas reporter leurs frustrations sur l'un de vous deux... »_

 _« Alors il la reporte l'un sur l'autre ? » Demanda Grey, ses énormes yeux bleus baignés de larmes se relevant sur Owen, qui n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'approuver._

 _« Les couples se disputent tout le temps Grey, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne tiennent pas l'un à l'autre. » Tenta Zach, et Owen approuva à nouveau._

 _« Est-ce que toi et tante Claire vous vous disputez ? » Owen marqua une pause, ne s'attendant pas à cette question de la part de ce garçon de dix ans bien curieux. Est-ce qu'il se disputait avec Claire ? Avant oui. Ils s'étaient méchamment disputés le soir de leur premier rendez-vous il y a deux ans. Maintenant c'était plus de la chamaillerie. Enfin, encore une fois, avant oui. Ils se sont chamaillés une grosse partie de la journée de la veille, à partir du moment où elle s'est pointée à son bungalow pour l'emmener voir le I-Rex. Puis, à force de passer du temps ensemble, les chamailleries s'étaient calmés. Jusqu'au point que, à présent, ils ne se chamaillaient plus du tout. Ils avaient tous les deux traverser un événement traumatisant. Ils l'avaient traversés ensemble. Et il n'y avait personne sur cette terre qui savait exactement ce qu'Owen avait traversé à l'exception de Claire._

 _« Pas tellement. » Il vit le visage de Grey se décomposer, « Mais je ne dis pas que ça n'arrivera jamais. » Reprit-il rapidement, trouvant difficile de voir l'enfant paraître si déçu, « Ta tante déteste avoir tord, en particulier quand elle sait que c'est le cas, alors on s'engueulera certainement ? » Il s'arrêta et réalisa qu'il parlait de Claire comme s'ils étaient dans une relation. Comme s'il allait passer le reste de sa vie avec elle. Cette idée ne lui avait pas traversée l'esprit jusque là. Il avait été tellement accaparé par le présent qu'il n'avait pas pensée à une quelconque vie en-dehors de cet hôtel._

 _« Alors toi et tante Claire vous êtes vraiment un couple ? » Demanda Zach, et Owen laissa un petit sourire étirer les coins de sa bouche. C'était bizarre d'entendre quelqu'un le dire._

 _« Je ne sais pas, mon pote. » Répondit-il honnêtement._

 _« Est-ce que tu veux que vous soyez un couple ? » Demanda Grey, sa petite voix sonnant si innocente. Owen y pensa. Il n'avait jamais imaginé un future avec une petite-amie – une femme – des enfants – une famille auparavant. Il était un loup solitaire. Un tombeur. Il couchait avec toutes les femmes qu'il voulait. Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, il ne voulait plus être cet homme là à présent. Maintenant il repensait à ce que c'était que d'être embrassé si affectueusement, et d'embrasser affectueusement, comme ça avait été le cas avec Claire plus tôt cette après-midi là. Il avait l'impression que tout ce qui s'était passé dans ça vie était fait pour l'amener à ce moment où il réaliserait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose et que c'était elle. Elle le faisait se sentir entier à nouveau. Et il commençait maintenant à penser qu'avoir une petite-amie n'était pas une aussi terrible idée. Et avoir Claire comme petite-amie. Comme 'la bonne'. Eh bien, cela semblait être la meilleure idée au monde._

 _« Ouai, c'est ce que je veux. » Dit-il, presque surprit de l'admettre à voix haute. Venait-il vraiment de considérer l'idée que Claire puisse être 'la bonne' ? Tombait-il... amoureux ? Il fronça le nez alors qu'il tenta de se souvenir à quel moment c'était arrivé, où il était tombé amoureux d'elle._

 _« Et elle ? » Owen regarda Zach qui venait de lui poser cette question, et les deux enfants le regardaient avec curiosité. Owen haussa les épaules. Il ne savait absolument pas si elle voulait qu'ils forment un couple. Ses baisers, plus tôt, lui avait donner l'impression que oui. Quand elle s'était réveillée, il n'avait pas pensé à l'étiquette du 'petit-ami' alors il n'avait pas été en mesure de lui poser la question. Mais alors...le devrait-il ? Cela faisait maintenant trente-six heures depuis qu'elle s'était pointée à son bungalow. Avant que l'enfer ne s'abatte sur le parc. Est-ce que trente-six heure ce n'était pas un peu trop peu pour demander un engagement ?_

 _« Je l'espère. » Confessa Owen._

 _« Je l'espère aussi. » Dit Grey._

 _« Moi aussi. » Approuva Zach._

 _Ils adressèrent des sourires rassurants à Owen. Il était surprit qu'ils aient réussis à lui faire avoir une conversation aussi privé à son propos. La dispute de l'autre côté de la porte s'était arrêté et Owen n'avait pas idée depuis combien de temps s'était silencieux. Ils entendirent des petits coups portés à la porte, suivit par Claire qui se faufila à l'intérieur de la salle de bain, refermant doucement la porte derrière elle. Les trois garçons s'étaient figés en la voyant approcher, un regard compatissant au visage alors qu'elle s'agenouillait face à eux. Owen ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux d'elle. En particulier maintenant qu'il avait comprit ce que la conversation avec les neveux de Claire lui avait faire réaliser. Il tombait amoureux d'elle. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire._

 _« Comment ça va les garçons ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce et préoccupée, et Owen vit son visage se peindre de surprise lorsque ses neveux lui adressèrent de petits sourires. Ils n'allaient pas bien. Owen le savait. Il savait que Claire le savait également. Mais, pour l'instant, le secret qu'Owen aimait réellement leur tante était assez pour masquer leurs peines. À son grand soulagement, ni Zach ni Grey ne laissa échapper une miette de ce qu'ils leur avait dit, à la place, le plus âgé des deux dit simplement, « Je pense qu'on est prêt à aller dîner. » Et il se leva, son petit-frère l'imitant, souriant toujours à leur tante qui les regardait sortir de la salle-de-bain pour retrouver leur parents, choquée devant leurs changements d'humeurs._

 _Owen se leva dans un soupire épuisé, tendant ses mains à Claire mais, sans surprise, elle refusa de les attraper et choisit de se lever toute seule. Elle le regarda avec curiosité alors qu'elle se rapprochait de lui, passant affectueusement son bras autour de sa taille, détaillant son visage de ses yeux verts, « Que leur as-tu dis ? »_

 _Et Owen sourit en baissant son regard sur elle, « C'est un secret. » et alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour contester, il se contenta de l'embrasser, avant de se diriger vers la chambre, la laissant figée sur place dans la salle de bain._

* * *

« Promets-moi de prendre soins d'elle s'il te plaît, Owen. » Ordonna Karen, alors qu'elle marchait jusqu'à lui pour le prendre brièvement dans ses bras.

« Promis sur ma vie. » Sourit Owen alors qu'il vit Claire rouler des yeux et secouer la tête en soupirant devant l'agitation de sa grande sœur. Il savait que Claire savait qu'elle irait bien, aussi longtemps qu'ils restaient ensemble. Ils s'étaient aidés à se sortir de situations difficiles auparavant, ils pouvaient toujours veiller l'un sur l'autre. Alors que Karen reculait, Grey entoura étroitement la taille d'Owen, et Owen lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de serrer la main de Zach.

« Bonne chance. » Murmura le plus âgé, avant d'obliger son petit-frère à le lâcher. Puis ils enlacèrent leur tante qui les avaient rejoint. Alors qu'ils la relâchaient et retournaient vers leur mère, Owen sentit Claire à côté de lui, son bras pressé contre le sien. Il prit cela comme une invitation, passant son bras derrière elle pour placer sa main dans la poche arrière de son jean. Il comprit à la façon dont Claire s'était déplacé pour lier leurs hanches afin d'être plus proche de lui que c'était ce qu'elle attendait.

« N'oubliez pas, noël chez nous, d'accord ? » Dit Karen au couple.

« D'accord, on verra Karen. » Répondit Claire dans un ricanement.

« Je suis sérieuse. Et c'est une invitation qui vous est destiné à tous les deux, au cas où vous n'étiez pas sûr. » Et Owen remarqua le regard de Karen en direction de la taille de sa sœur, comme si elle savait exactement où était placé sa main.

« Eh bien, tout dépends si on aura réussit à recapturer tous les animaux d'ici là. » Répondit Claire honnêtement. Ce n'était pas un secret pour le couple que cela allait demander beaucoup de temps et de travail pour réussir à tous les capturer, en particulier le T-Rex. Alors qu'ils regardèrent la mère et ses fils faire rouler leurs valises et entrer dans l'aéroport de Costa Rica, Owen entendit Claire soupirer. Il savait qu'elle était préoccupée. Beaucoup de travail les attendait. Il n'avait jamais fuit devant un travail difficile et il savait qu'elle non plus, mais le travail qui les attendait n'avait rien à voir avec tout ce qu'ils avaient eut à faire jusque là. « Alors, déjà une invitation pour passer noël dans ma famille. Pas si mal, Mr Grady. »

Owen sourit, ramenant son bras le long de son corps alors qu'elle se tournait pour lui faire face, un petit sourire au visage. Il ne put détourner son regard d'elle, à quelque centimètre de son corps, penchant doucement la tête sur la droite, comme si elle tentait de lire dans ses pensées. Cela ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire d'Owen alors qu'il haussait les sourcils, « C'est sûrement parce que je suis tellement attachant. »

Sa réponse la fit rire, et il la regarda passer ses bras autour de sa taille. Il commençait à s'habituer à ce qu'elle fasse ça. Ça avait semblé inhabituel au départ, mais chaque fois qu'elle le faisait, il saisissait l'opportunité de l'entourer de ses bras à son tour, joignant ses mains dans son dos.

« Ça doit être ça. » L'entendit-il approuver avec un petit hochement de tête, avec un large sourire, et elle se rapprocha, de telle sorte que leur deux torse soit l'un contre l'autre, en soupira et relevant les yeux dans les siens. Owen put sentir son cœur s'accélérer alors qu'il regardait dans ses yeux vert, puis se baissa pour l'embrasser. Ce à quoi elle répondit avec bonheur, se serrant un peu plus contre lui, et il soupira à son tour dans leur baiser.


	11. Fruits Moisis & Une question sérieuse

**/!\ Rappel : La plupart des chapitres contiennent des flashbacks, afin que ce soit plus claire ils seront délimités et en italique.**

* * *

 **Message de l'auteur :**

Étant donné qu'il y a tellement de fictions (incroyables) qui parlent de la romance Claire/Owen, qui suivent presque pas à pas leur retour sur l'île, j'ai décidé de faire une sorte de mélange de tout ça en faisant un petit saut dans le future avec des flashback (comme d'habitude) de leur retour sur l'île, de certaines des expériences de Claire et Owen.

Pardonnez-moi d'être _ce genre de fille_ , mais ça va être un peu mielleux car j'aime écrire le côté romantique d'une histoire :)

* * *

 **Naturellement,**

 _Naturally_.

OoOoOoO

 _Écrit par_ Sophie1989

 _Traduit par_ Lilly.

OoOoOoO

 **Chapitre 11 :**

 _ **Fruits Moisis & Une question sérieuse.**_

Claire hésita alors qu'elle levait la main vers le frigo. Cela faisait quinze jours qu'elle n'était pas revenue à sa maison sur l'île. Depuis lors, le parc avait plongé dans la tourmente, avec plusieurs dinosaures en libertés et les touristes survivant évacués vers Costa Rica. Elle et Owen avaient sauvés ses neveux et réussis à les évacués de l'île également. Les garçons étaient rentrés à la maison avec leur mère dix jours auparavant, laissant Claire et Owen qui attendaient de prendre leurs responsabilités vis-à-vis du parc et des animaux qu'il contenait. Ils étaient arrivés sur l'île avec la première équipe sept jours auparavant, l'aidant à se mettre en place et à établir un plan d'actions afin de capturer les animaux perdus. L'énergie fonctionnait toujours sur l'île, ce qui avait protégés quelques zones de l'île des dinosaures en liberté puisqu'ils avaient chacun un émetteur sous leurs peaux. Chaque animal qui s'approchait trop prêt des délimitations des zones en questions recevait, par le biais de cet émetteur, un choc électrique. Chaque fois qu'ils entraient dans la zone, ils étaient étourdis. Et c'était grâce à ces pièces de technologie qu'ils étaient parvenus à capturer la plupart des animaux perdus plutôt facilement au cours de ces derniers jours, car la plupart d'entre eux avaient donc été égarés dans les zones extérieurs. Cependant, le T-Rex était toujours perdu, et Blue n'avait pas encore été retrouvée, malgré qu'Owen était partit en éclairage plusieurs jours avec sa propre équipe pour la traquer.

Claire ouvrit la porte du frigo et plissa le nez à l'odeur de fruits moisis qui s'en dégagea. La pastèque tranchée moisie avait une odeur particulièrement horrible, et Claire était un peu près certaine que c'était la pire odeur qu'elle n'avait jamais sentie. Et pourtant, travailler dans un parc à dinosaures avait son lot de mauvaises odeurs. Ses yeux naviguèrent de la coupes de fruits moisis à l'étagèrent du dessus qui contenait quelques bouteilles de son vin blanc favori. Il fut un temps où elle rentrait directement du travaille pour en ouvrir une, s'asseyant dans le rocking-chair du porche afin de ruminer sa vie. Cependant, tellement de choses avaient changés durant les deux dernières semaines. Une de ces choses en particulier retint son attention alors qu'elle entendit quelques pas sur le porche, puis passer la porte pour traverser son salon. Le son de rangers sur le parquet s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres, et Claire entendit Owen lui parler depuis le salon :

« Tu es sûr que c'est ta _maison_? » Demanda-t-il incrédule, et elle garda son regard rivé sur le contenu du frigo, souriant en s'imaginant que l'expression sur son visage devait aller de paire avec le ton de sa voix, « On dirait plutôt une salle d'exposition. » Elle entendit à nouveau ses pas sur le parquet, et elle continua à sourire en comprenant qu'il était dans la pièce à côté de la cuisine. C'était un changement plaisant que d'entendre l'écho de pas autre que ceux de ses propres talons auxquels elle s'était habitué. « Je veux dire, où sont tous tes trucs ? »

Claire grimaça de nouveau à cause de l'odeur et referma doucement la porte du frigo, choisissant de jeter les fruits moisis plus tard. Elle marcha lentement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, entre la cuisine et le salon, ses léger talons raisonnant sur le sol derrière elle. Elle s'arrêta dans l'entrée et s'adossa contre le cadre de la porte, les bras croisé et un sourire détendu au visage. Owen était debout à côté de la table à café et fronçait les sourcils en direction des brochures de Jurassic World qu'il attrapa et teint devant son visage. Ils avaient passés deux semaines de dingue, et les sept derniers jours passés sur l'île avait été plus que mouvementés, mais ce moment de la journée, celui qui avait été le pire des journées de Claire avant que le I-Rex ne s'échappe, était maintenant son moment préféré. Le moment où le soleil commençait à se coucher à l'horizon. C'était le moment où les membres de l'équipe rentraient chez eux alors que la lumière disparaissait. Bien évidemment, il était compliqué et dangereux de traquer et d'attraper des dinosaures quand il faisait nuit, et personne ne le niait. C'était dans ces heures là qu'Owen et Claire montaient dans la Jeep abandonné de Jurassic World qu'ils avaient adoptés dès leur premier jour de retour sur l'île, et conduisaient jusqu'au bungalow d'Owen.

* * *

 _Claire passa la porte d'entrée du bungalow pour la première fois, suivant Owen qui venait d'allumer la lumière de la cuisine, et qui était manifestement heureux d'être de retour. Elle n'était pas surprise de constater que le bungalow contenait tout le nécessaire, mais plutôt de voir à quel point c'était bien rangé. Tous les meubles qu'elle pouvait faire dans le petit salon qui était connecté à la petite cuisine ouverte dans laquelle elle se tenait, collait parfaitement à ce bungalow de bois. Ce bungalow était un « foyer », c'était accueillant. Et cela fit sourire Claire quand elle regarda les différents coussins sur le canapé contre le mur à sa gauche, ou les différents bouquins sur l'étagère au mur, ou bien encore les mugs pendant à des crochets sur une partie de mur de la cuisine. Sur le frigo, il y avait deux collections de magnets, une avec des dinosaures rigolos et l'autre avec les lettres de l'alphabet. Et juste là il y avait un imposant range bouteille de vin qui faisait également office de table/plan de travail à côté de l'évier, avec deux chaises hautes de bar juste devant. Clarke regarda Owen qui se tenait derrière elle, l'étudiant adossé contre le large frigo, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine et un petit sourire au visage. Claire garda l'expression qu'elle avait au visage, bien qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment de quoi elle avait l'air, secouant doucement la tête d'ébahissement devant ce bungalow qu'elle avait autrefois présumé être une « tanière de mec » (à l'époque où elle était venue le chercher pour qu'il aille vous le I-Rex la semaine précédente) mais c'était en réalité le plus accueillant des foyers dans lequel elle avait mit les pieds depuis un très long moment._

 _« Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? », l'entendit-elle lui demander, une pointe d'incertitude dans la voix, et elle sourit._

 _« Je l'adore ! », dit-elle honnêtement, et elle regarda Owen sourire alors qu'il se redressa et l'approcha doucement. Elle était fatiguée. Ils venaient de passer une première journée très chargée sur l'île, mais même la fatigue n'empêchait pas son cœur de réagir, d'accélérer, d'excitation et d'anticipation alors qu'elle le regardait l'approcher. Aujourd'hui était le premier jour depuis une semaine où ils n'avaient pas été coller l'un à l'autre à longueur de temps. Ils avaient été dans la même pièce, au du moins pas très loin, mais avaient dû garder leurs mains dans leurs poches. Et cela fit réaliser à Claire le nombre incalculable de fois où elle passait un bras autour de sa taille, ou posait sa main sur son torse, ou s'appuyait contre lui pour qu'il passe un bras autour d'elle et que sa main termine dans sa poche arrière sur sa fesse. Elle n'avait pas réalisé tout ça avant aujourd'hui. Leur premier jour officiel de retour au travail, durant lequel ils avaient escortés la première équipe, ou du moins une partie de celle-ci, afin qu'ils capturent les dinosaures toujours en liberté sur l'île. Il y avait eut tellement de moment où elle avait simplement eut envie de placer ses bras autour de lui et de l'embrasser. Elle l'avait sentit à ses côtés durant tout le trajet jusqu'ici ce qui avait transformer la balade en de la torture !_

 _Claire sentit son estomac se contracter sous l'excitation, son souffle s'accélérant lorsqu'Owen s'arrêta juste devant elle, ses yeux soudés aux siens. Elle remarqua le mouvement bref de ses yeux vers ses lèvres, son visage détendu, et elle le regarda prendre une profonde inspiration, « Je peux te demander quelque chose ? »_

 _Claire se figea. Oh bon dieu, qu'allait-il lui demander ? Pas de demande en mariage. Claire ne pourrait pas affronter ça. La mariage n'avait même jamais été une possibilité pour elle par le passé, et même si elle aimait Owen, elle ne se pensait pas capable d'accepter une demande en mariage, pas maintenant. Principalement car ils ne se connaissaient réellement que depuis huit jours. Ce qui n'incluait pas les deux fois où ils avaient interagis avant le matin où elle s'était pointé à son bungalow pour l'emmener vous le I-Rex avant qu'il ne s'échappe. _

_Une minute... venait-elle à l'instant de s'avouer qu'elle était amoureuse de lui ? Owen Grady ? Le crasseux, arrogant, têtu, entraîneur de raptor ? Le merveilleux, aimant, gentil, intelligent, mignon, calme, protecteur, entraîneur de raptor ? Claire prit une profonde inspiration alors qu'il marquait une pause, ses yeux se perdant dans les siens. Bien sûr qu'elle l'aimait ! Il l'a faisait se sentir plus aimé que par qui que ce soit d'autre auparavant, et personne ne pourrait la faire ressentir ça à nouveau. Ça, c'était de l'amour. Juste ici. Elle lui confirait sa vie, son cœur, et elle savait que c'était réciproque._

 _« Voudrais-tu... » Oh bon Dieu, c'était le moment. Claire se sentait malade. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas l'éconduire, mais elle devrait le faire, il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle accepte de l'épouser. Pas tout de suite. Peut-être un jour, bien sûr. Elle avait beaucoup d'argent, et elle présumait que lui aussi, après avoir travailler plusieurs années sur l'île dans grandes opportunités de n'y restait rien de mieux à faire que de sauver leurs argents, vraiment. Alors peut-être un jour, quand l'île sera à nouveau sous contrôle, et que le Conseil d'Administration la laissera démissionner, et qu'elle trouvera un autre job qui lui donnera tout autant de satisfaction et qui la gardera bien occupé mais qui sera en accord avec le job qu'Owen voudra, à ce moment-là ils pourraient se marier. Mais seulement à ce moment-là. Pas maintenant. « … voudrais-tu être ma petite-amie ? »_

 _Claire expira enfin. Ce n'était définitivement pas la question à laquelle elle s'attendait. Venait-elle réellement d'avouer qu'elle voudrait l'épouser un jour ? Owen Grady ? Le crasseux, arrogant, têtu, entraîneur de raptor ? Le merveilleux, aimant, gentil, intelligent, mignon, calme, protecteur, entraîneur de raptor ? Bien sûr qu'elle voudrait l'épouser un jour ! Mais jusqu'à ce moment là, être sa petite-amie était largement suffisant. Et Claire sentit un sourire illuminer son visage, les larmes inondant ses yeux sans qu'elle ne le réalise, alors qu'elle acquiesçait et entourant le coup d'Owen de ses bras, l'attirant dans un profond baisé._

 _« Oui, » dit-elle entre deux baisés, alors qu'il entourait ses bras autour de sa taille, l'attirant d'avantage à lui, « oui, bien sûr que oui. » Et elle put le sentir sourire contre ses lèvres alors que leurs profonds baisés s'intensifiaient. Elle pouvait sentir ses pousses passés dans les passants de son jean sur ses hanches et elle comprit qu'il anticipait exactement la même chose qu'elle. Mais, comme toujours, ce fut elle qui fit le premier pas et elle descendit ses mains le long de son torse pour attraper le bas de son tee-shirt blanc et tira pour le retirer. Ses mains se levèrent en l'air rapidement alors qu'ils brisèrent à contre-coeur leur baisé pendant une fraction de seconde pour que Claire puisse faire passer le tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête, le laissant immédiatement tomber sur le sol avant que leurs lèvres ne se retrouvent à nouveau, affamés. Les mains de Claire voyagèrent sur le torse d'Owen qui était entravé de plusieurs coupures et contusions, qui étaient à présent en bonne voix de guérison. Les mains d'Owen passèrent des joues de Claire à ses épaules, ses doigts faisant glisser son chemisier le long de ses bras. Au même moment, Claire commençait à défaire les boutons de son jean mais Owen recula rapidement, rompant le baisé. Claire fronça les sourcils alors qu'Owen la regardait. Son chemisier était repoussé en arrière de telle sortie qu'il était autour de sa taille, révélant son soutiens-gorge, et à un moment, elle ou Owen elle ne savait pas, avait défait le premier bouton de son jean à elle. Owen prit sa main dans un sourire, et la tira à sa suite alors qu'il sortait de la cuisine, traversait un couloir sombre, jusqu'à une porte au fond du bungalow. Mais Claire ne savait pas qu'il y avait une porte là. Elle était bien trop occupé à enroulé ses bras autour du coup d'Owen à nouveau, le laissant la soulever du sol de telle sorte qu'elle enroule ses jambes autour de sa taille, sentant la bosse de son jean. Ils s'embrassèrent désespérément, passionnément alors qu'Owen les faisait entrer dans la pièce, se retourna, puis déposant précautionneusement Claire sur son lit._

 _Claire sentit son poids peser sur elle alors qu'elle continuait de l'embrasser avec faim, alors que les mains d'Owen la débarrassait de son soutiens-gorge. Elle ouvrit les yeux quand elle le sentit chercher quelque chose derrière la tête de lit. Soudain, une lumière éclaira la pièce. C'était une douce lumière tamisé. Mais une jolie lumière. Avant que Claire ne recommence à l'embrasser, elle remarqua que tout autour de la pièce il y avait des centaines de petites lumières féeriques, et elle ignora sa tentation de froncer les sourcils devant la curiosité de savoir pourquoi Owen Grady, de tout le monde, aurait des lumières féeriques comme moyen d'éclairer sa chambre, elle choisit plutôt de succomber à l'atmosphère romantique que cela créait._

* * *

« Un penny pour vos pensées, Mademoiselle Dearing. » Claire revint brusquement à la réalité en entendant la voix d'Owen et elle réalisa qu'elle était en train de le fixer. Elle entra de quelques pas dans le salon, ses talons lui faisant écho comme à son habitude tandis qu'Owen reposait la brochure sur la petite table avant de marcher dans sa direction.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je pensais à quoi que ce soit, Monsieur Grady ? » Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité alors qu'il s'arrêtait devant elle. Ce petit sourire en coin qu'elle aimait tant apparut sur son visage, et son cœur se réchauffa quand elle le regarda. Son _petit-ami_. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit deux semaines auparavant que cet entraîneur de raptor qu'elle trouvait si exaspérant, désagréable et dérangeant allait devenir l'unique personne sans laquelle elle ne pouvait pas imaginer sa vie, qu'il deviendrait son petit-ami, peut-être même un jour son mari, Claire aurait dit que cette personne était folle. Et pourtant voilà où il en était. Voilà où elle en était. Où ils en étaient. Sept jours qu'ils étaient arrivés sur l'île. Quatorze jours passés non-stop ensemble. Pas une seule dispute. Pas une seule chamaillerie. Pas une seule discussion houleuse. Juste de l'amour. Et du rire. Et du sexe. Et _beaucoup_ de flirt.

« Tu as fais ce truc avec tes lèvres. » l'entendit-elle dire, et elle fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Quel truc ? »

« Tes lèvres s'incurvent en un sourire de côté, de ce côté là. » Et alors qu'Owen désignait affectueusement le coin droit de ses lèvres Claire laissa échapper un rire. Il voulait dire qu'elle faisait son propre sourire en coin, comme celui qu'il avait. Mais c'était faux, n'est-ce pas ?

« Non, c'est faux ! » dit-elle délicieusement, le poussant gentiment de sa main avant de laisser son bras retomber le long de son corps.

« C'est vraie ! » protesta-t-il, souriant, joueur, « Chaque fois que tu pense à quelque chose pendant que tu me regarde tu souris ainsi. Comme... je ne sais pas... de façon rêveur. » Et Claire rit bruyamment devant l'absurdité de ses mots. Elle ne semblait pas rêveuse quand elle le regardait. Son rire lui fit écho et cela lui semble étrange. Elle n'avait jamais rit dans cette maison auparavant. En réalité, elle ne s'était jamais sentie heureuse dans cette maison auparavant. Enfin, pas aussi heureuse en tout cas. Claire sentit Owen prendre ses mains, un sourire calme sur son visage alors qu'il la regardait, « Donc, dis-moi, quelle pensée a placé ce sourire sur son visage ? »

Claire marqua une pause, mordillant sa lèvre inférieur. Elle remarqua la façon dont son visage était illuminé par le soleil déclinant dont les rayons traversait les larges fenêtres à sa droite. Elle n'avait jamais autant apprécié la vue de son maison sur le couché de soleil que ce soit. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, plongeant dans le regard azur de l'homme face à elle, qui tentait de lire dans son esprit, un petit sourire aux lèvres. « Je n'ai jamais eus d'invité dans cette maison auparavant. Ça n'a toujours été que moi... »

Elle vit le visage d'Owen se décomposé de surprise. Elle pouvait sentir qu'elle s'était elle-même décomposée. Elle n'avait jamais dit à qui que ce soit à quel point elle avait été seule dans cette maison. Elle supposait que sa gouvernante le présumait probablement. Elle n'avait jamais rencontrer cette femme, étant toujours partit trop tôt au travail et rentrée trop tard pour pouvoir la voir ou lui parler. La seule façon qu'elle avait de constater qu'elle était bel et bien passée était les verres de vin propre à côté de l'évier et les fruit frai dans le frigo.

« Eh bien maintenant je me sens mal... » entendit-elle Owen dire, et elle paniqua. Elle ne lui avait pas révélé son secret pour le faire se sentir coupable. La vérité était qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir de secrets avec lui. « … j'aurais dû t'offrir un cadeau, en tant que premier invité. » Et, à son plus grand soulagement, Claire le vit lui adresser un petit sourire effronté. Elle sourit devant son aptitude à ajouter sa touche comique à une conversation d'un potentiel déprimant. Du Owen Grady tout craché. C'était exactement ce dont avait manqué cette maison depuis toutes ces années qu'elle avait vécue ici. Quelqu'un pour la faire sourire si il lui arrivait de se sentir triste, ce qui avait été le cas chaque fois qu'elle mettait les pieds dans cette maison.

Claire plaça ses mains sur les joues d'Owen alors qu'il plaçait les siennes sur ses hanches, et elle l'attira plus prêt d'elle, ses lèvres frôlant les siennes quand elle parla, « Ta présence ici est déjà un cadeau en soit, » et elle l'embrassa tendrement, une sorte de merci, alors que le soleil se couchait lentement là dehors.

* * *

 **Message de l'auteur :**

En écrivant ce chapitre, j'écoutais tout plein de musique mais celle-ci en particulier « Given the Chance » de « The Kite String Tangle ».

Pour le moment où Claire est seule et déprime dans sa maison, j'écoutais « Seven Hours » de « Little May », une bien triste chanson. Les paroles ne conviennent pas nécessairement à la situation de Claire mais le rythme et l'ambiance conviennent parfaitement à la tristesse de sa situation !

Merci pour les reviews et les ajouts au favoris:)x


	12. Le T-Rex & Le Raptor

**/!\ Rappel : La plupart des chapitres contiennent des flashbacks, afin que ce soit plus claire ils seront délimités et en italique.**

* * *

Coucou tout le monde !

Je suis effroyablement désolé pour le temps pendant lequel j'ai été absente de fanfiction, que cela soit pour mes traductions ou mes fictions en cours.

Ma formation me demande beaucoup de temps et j'ai préféré mettre mes activités annexes en pause pour pouvoir m'y consacrer.

Je vais tenter de profiter des vacances pour avancer au maximum.

Je vous faire de gros bisous et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Naturellement,**

 _Naturally_.

OoOoOoO

 _Écrit par_ Sophie1989

 _Traduit par_ Lilly.

OoOoOoO

 **Chapitre 12 :**

 _ **Le T-Rex & Le Raptor.**_

Owen baissait les yeux perché sur la passerelle qui surplombait, en toute sécurité, l'enclos des Raptors. Blue était occupé à sauter sous lui, gémissant. Il se sentait coupable de l'avoir piégé afin de la garder dans l'enclos. La veille, alors qu'il passait par là partant de la maison de Claire en direction du camp principal où résidaient les membres de l'équipe, elle l'avait pris par surprise. Blue patientait devant la porte de l'enclos. Comme si elle l'attendait. Se demandant où son maître était partit. Owen était resté dans la voiture, figé, se demandant quelle serait la meilleure façon d'agir.

OoOoOoO

 _Owen regarda le ciel, à travers son pare-brise, et il y vit l'hélicoptère volant au-dessus de l'enclos des Raptors. Il savait que Barry et plusieurs autres membres de l'équipe allaient descendre dans l'enclos. Ils y étaient à l'abri. C'était Blue, à l'extérieur, qui le préoccupait d'avantage. Sa préoccupation redoubla lorsqu'il vit la voiture de Claire approcher. La panique se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'elle remarqua le Raptor en-dehors de l'enclos. Tout ce qu'ils devaient faire était d'attendre que l'équipe, mené par Barry, sécurise l'enclos afin qu'ils puissent ouvrir la porte et y attirer Blue en l'appâtant avec de la nourriture qu'ils lâcheraient au centre de l'enclos._

 _Owen regarda à nouveau Claire qui fixait toujours le Raptor. « Ne la regarde pas, Claire. Détourne le regard. » Se retrouva-t-il à se marmonner encore et encore. Son estomac se retourna lorsque son regard dévia sur son Raptor et qu'il la vit se rapprocher doucement de la voiture de Claire, curieuse. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de sortir de sa voiture pour distraire l'animal. Il ne pouvait pas garantir qu'elle le considérait toujours comme son alpha, pas après neuf semaines loin d'elle. Mais il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner si quelque chose arrivait à Claire. Ils étaient devenus une force sur laquelle on comptait durant ces deux derniers mois sur l'île, au point que Barry, qui était arrivé avec la deuxième équipe de rétablissement un mois auparavant, taquinait Owen en les surnommant, lui et Claire, « Le puissant couple de Jurassic World ». Elle était rapidement devenue sa seconde moitié, sa partenaire, et il ne pouvait même pas imaginer devoir passer un seul jour sans elle sur cette terre. Ce fut cette conviction qui lui procura l'adrénaline nécessaire pour ouvrir la porte de sa Jeep et sauter courageusement hors du véhicule._

 _Il se figea, gardant ses mains tendues devant lui, face au Raptor, qui s'était arrêté à quelques pas de la voiture de Claire et s'était retournée pour le regarder. Il pouvait sentir son souffle commencer à s'accélérer alors qu'il gardait les yeux sur l'animal. « Blue, on se calme. » Mais, à la place, Blue se redressa et lui hurla dessus. Il put voir, derrière la créature, le regard de pure terreur de Claire alors, qu'assise derrière son volant, elle regardait le Raptor se diriger vers lui. « Blue, du calme ! » Cria Owen un peu plus fort et plus sévère. Mais le Raptor n'écouta pas et continua à avancer lentement vers lui, hurlant à nouveau, comme si elle protestait, tentait de l'intimider. Et Owen devait bien l'admettre, il commençait à se sentir un peu plus intimidé. Etait-elle devenue plus grande durant les deux mois où il avait été absent ?_

 _Le Raptor l'avait presque atteint lorsque, soudain, un bruit sourd attira leurs attentions à tous les deux, et Owen remarqua que la créature regardait sur sa gauche d'où le bruit venait. A son soulagement, il entendit Barry appeler le nom de Blue, et il sut que l'équipe avait réussi à sécuriser l'enclos et à ouvrir la porte. Le Raptor, voyant Barry au milieu de l'enclos, tenant un gros cochon mort, se retourna et couru pour obtenir son repas. Alors qu'elle passait le pas de la porte_ , u _n monte-charge a rapidement tiré Barry jusqu'à la passerelle au-dessus de l'enclos, et il a laissé tomber la viande. Blue se jeta sur la chaire du cochon mort que l'humain tenait précédemment, alors que des membres de l'équipe refermaient l'enclos. Owen laissa échapper un énorme soupir de soulagement alors que les hommes sur la passerelle félicitait, riait et tapait dans la main de Barry qui riait, choqué par ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait mis sa vie en jeu pour sauver celle d'Owen._

 _La portière d'une voiture s'ouvrit sur la gauche d'Owen et il se retourna pour voir Claire le fixer, en état de choc, des larmes de peur dévalant ses joues alors qu'elle courut jusqu'à lui pour jeter ses bras autour de son cou, sa voix étouffée dans son cou alors qu'elle hurlait : « Es-tu fou ? Tu aurais pu mourir ! » il pouvait sentir les larmes de Claire couler contre sa propre peau, alors qu'il refermait ses bras rassurant autour d'elle, ignorant les regards et commérages de leur équipe, qui s'était retourné au moment où ils avaient entendu Claire lui crier dessus._

 _« Je vais bien Claire. » Répondit-il et elle se détacha de lui, le frappant légèrement sur le torse, ses sourcils se fronçant sur son visage baigné de larme, « Ouai, mais ça aurait pu ne pas être le cas ! Elle aurait pu te déchiqueté ! Et qu'est-ce que j'aurai fait, moi, alors ? » Owen n'était pas sûr de savoir comment répondre. Il se sentait mal à l'aise. En partie parce qu'elle lui faisait la morale. Et en partie parce qu'elle lui faisait la morale devant l'équipe. « Ne remet plus jamais ta vie en danger de cette façon, d'accord ? » reprit-elle d'une voix énervée, ses yeux verts le menaçant dangereusement. Cependant, il ne répondit rien, à la place il se contenta de lui sourire et d'hausser les épaules. Il ne pouvait pas promettre de ne pas le refaire, parce qu'il le referait. Il le referait encore et encore et encore si cela signifiait qu'elle resterait en vie. Sa réponse n'était pas celle qu'elle voulait. Elle essuya rageusement ses larmes sur ses joues et s'éloigna de lui et de l'enclos comme une tornade. Owen souriait toujours. C'était sa façon à elle de réagir quand les choses ne se passaient pas comme elle le voulait. Et, avec l'expérience, il avait appris qu'elle se calmerait avec le temps. Peut-être même qu'elle s'excuserait, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il attendait, il savait que ce n'était pas dans sa nature de s'excuser, et il est ok avec ça. Il savait très bien que l'unique raison pour laquelle elle lui avait hurlé dessus c'était la peur. Il releva les yeux vers la passerelle et vit Barry rire, témoin de la scène qui venait de se passer entre le couple. Il leva son pouce dans la direction d'Owen, qui se contenta de secouer la tête en riant légèrement et se rapprochant de l'enclos. Claire refusa de lui adresser la parole pendant plus d'une heure après ça._

OoOoOoO

« Je pensais bien te trouver là. » La voix venait de sa droite et il entendit lebruit de ses talons hauts résonner contre le métal de la passerelle alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers lui. Son regard glissa sur elle avec un sourire en guise de 'salut' avant de reporter son attention du le Raptor avec inquiétude. « Elle n'obéit toujours pas ? » Owen secoua la tête, sentant le bras de Claire contre le bas de son dos et il passa son bras droit autour d'elle, glissant sa main dans sa poche arrière. C'était devenu une habitude pour eux de simplement se tenir ainsi quand ils étaient seuls. Il remarqua qu'elle venait d'attraper la balustrade de la passerelle de sa main droite, regardant sous eux le Raptor. Sa main était sale, sa parfaite manucure était de l'histoire ancienne.

Quatre jours avant la recapture de Blue, ils avaient recapturés l'un de leur plus gros challenge : le T-Rex. Cela avait demandé deux équipes de récupération et des semaines d'organisation pour mettre au point la meilleure technique afin d'attirer le T-Rex dans son enclos. Claire avait suggéré qu'ils utilisent une flamme, comme cela avait plutôt bien fonctionné la fois précédente quand elle l'avait guidé hors de ses quartiers vers un endroit inconnu. Owen avait été réticent, mais l'équipe avait conclu que c'était la seule option. Selon ce qu'ils savaient, le R-Rex était affaibli à cause du manque de nourriture sur l'île, et, par conséquent, elle serait plus lente qu'elle ne l'était habituellement. Owen avait insisté pour conduire personnellement la Jeep d'où Claire se hisserait par la fenêtre, tenant la flamme, afin d'attirer le dinosaure. Personne d'autre dans l'équipe n'avait les couilles pour faire ça. Il y avait des hommes cachés tout le long et de chaque côté du chemin, prêt à abattre la bête si elle s'approchait de trop près du couple. Mais ils avaient tout déchiré. Le T-Rex avait été recapturé. Et Claire s'était attribué la tâche de garder un œil sur le dinosaure.

Owen comprenait. Elle ne lui avait rien dit à ce sujet mais il comprenait. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir un lien avec le T-Rex. Ce n'était pas aussi fort que le lien qu'il partageait avec ses Raptors mais il savait qu'elle ressentait le besoin de protéger le prédateur le plus dangereux existant sur cette planète. Et il savait que personne ne pourrait comprendre pourquoi, excepté peut-être lui. Si ce T-Rex n'avait pas été là, ils seraient tous les deux morts, ainsi que les neveux de Claire. Elle avait, sans le savoir, sauver leurs vies. Et Claire lui serait toujours reconnaissante pour ça, tout comme Owen serait toujours reconnaissant envers Claire pour avoir eu l'idée d'attirer le T-Rex en direction du I-Rex.

« Comment va le T-Rex ? » Il regarda l'expression de son visage s'assombrir alors qu'elle continuait à fixer Blue, qui commençait à s'épuiser et courait à présent en de petits ronds tout en les regardant.

« Elle ne mange toujours pas. » Claire semblait inquiète et le ton de sa voix ne l'était que d'avantage. « Je crains qu'elle ne soit malade mais c'est difficile à dire étant donné que je ne sais pas vraiment comment elle était avant. »

Owen la serrait un peu plus fort et elle releva les yeux vers lui, « Tout ira bien. » dit-il, un sourire rassurant se dessinant sur son visage alors qu'il reprenait, « Elle était habitué à courir librement ces deux derniers mois. Ce n'est pas surprenant qu'il lui faille un moment pour s'ajuster. » Sa petite-amie se força à sourire mais il put dire que cela n'avait pas suffi à effacer son inquiétude. C'était étrange pour eux de ne plus passer toutes leurs journées ensemble. Depuis la capture du T-Rex, Claire passait la plupart de la journée à son enclos, qui était placé dans la partie centrale du parc, puisqu'il était l'attraction principale du parc autrefois. Tandis qu'Owen avait passé la plupart de son temps à explorer les autres sections du parc avec une petite équipe à la recherche de Blue, certain que, maintenant que le plus grand prédateur n'était plus en liberté, elle se sentirait suffisamment en sécurité pour sortir de sa cachette et chasser. Il l'avait retrouvé, recapturé et passait à présent toute ses journées à tenter de regagner sa confiance. Lui et Claire avait fait de son bungalow leur résidence principale, l'endroit où ils se retrouvaient à la fin de la journée. Et, bien qu'il se situait dans la section principale du parc, donc près du travail de Claire avec le T-Rex, cela représentait quarante bonnes minutes pour qu'Owen se rende à l'enclos des raptors. Ils avaient alors commencé à utiliser la maison de Claire depuis deux jours, depuis la capture de Blue. Claire avait insisté pour dire que cela ne la dérangeait pas de faire un peu plus de route, et il la croyait. Cela n'empêchait pas qu'elle lui manquait atrocement quand elle partait le matin.

« C'est bientôt le crépuscule. » dit-il, regardant le soleil se coucher, « On devrait rentrer. » Il les fit se retourner et attrapa sa main dans la sienne, la faisant prendre le chemin d'où elle était arrivée. Elle n'objecta pas et il savait que c'était parce qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'elle aimait être avec lui, le sentir s'enrouler autour d'elle, même si ce n'était qu'avec sa main autour de la sienne à ce moment précis. « J'ai réussis à faire en sorte qu'un des gars ramène de la nourriture pour qu'on puisse avoir quelque chose à manger ce soir. »

Il vit le visage de Claire s'illuminer à cette nouvelle. Cela avait été une grande déception quand ils étaient arrivés chez elle la veille au soir, la première fois qu'ils y étaient retournés depuis des semaines, et lorsqu'Owen avait ouvert le frigo, tout ce qu'il avait trouvé était un bol de fruits pourries qu'elle confessa plus tard avoir oublié de jeté quand elle l'avait vue la première fois, plusieurs semaines auparavant. Owen se rappela avoir eu un haut-le-cœur lorsqu'il avait attrapé le bol pour se diriger vers la porte arrière de la maison, traversa la pelouse arrière, descendit les petites marches en bois raides et atterrit sur le sable doux de la crique privée appartenant aux habitants du petit village. Puis, il avait jeté le bol le plus loin qui lui était possible dans l'océan et pria pour ne plus jamais voir ou sentir une telle chose à nouveau. Il se rappelait avoir regardé par-dessus son épaule et avoir vue Claire, en haut des marches de bois, qui le regardait d'une expression coupable malgré le rire qui lui échappait. S'il ne l'aimait pas autant qu'il l'aimait, il lui aurait hurlé qu'elle était irresponsable de laisser de la nourriture dans cet état dans son frigo.

Owen pouvait entendre le son de ses talons résonner sur le métal de la passerelle et il devait bien le reconnaître, son entêtement à porter des talons au travail, peu importe son environnement, était impressionnant. Mais c'était ce qu'elle avait dit quand ils faisaient leurs valises pour revenir sur l'île : Elle avait couru des kilomètres dans la forêt et en talons, rien ne pourrait être plus difficile que ça. Et elle avait probablement raison. Alors chaque matin, elle enfilait une paire de talon qui, va savoir comment, allait toujours avec ses jeans ou avec ses pantalons cargo qu'elle portait avec une veste cintré. Et, bien que leur équipe de mecs avaient initialement l'habitude de lever les yeux au ciel car c'était absurde et pas pratique du tout de mettre des talons dans un tel environnement, elle avait persévéré. Et ils avaient tous été surpris par son niveau d'activité et entêté elle était réellement. Elle déposa un rapide baisé sur la joue d'Owen avant de passer devant lui pour descendre les escaliers de métal menant à l'extérieur de l'enclos. Il ne pourrait pas être plus fier d'être son petit-ami.

* * *

 **Petit mot de la fin de l'auteur :**

Merci, comme toujours, pour les likes, les follows et les reviews. Ce chapitre était un peu plus courts que les quelques précédents mais j'espère qu'il était tout aussi bon. Bisous.


End file.
